Argutie d'une vie moderne
by Drealiel
Summary: N'est-il pas intéressant de savoir comment aurait évolué Harry s'il avait été prévenu de l'existence du monde magique plus tôt ? S'il avait eu une éducation sorcière différente ? S'il ne voulait pas se contenter d'un rôle de pantin ? S'il voulait s'investir dans la guerre sans avoir à la subir passivement ? Si Voldemort n'était pas disparu en 1981 ? Si l'Histoire était différente ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je vous présente ma première fiction. J'ai passé de nombreuses années à en lire sans oser me lancer mais me voilà !  
J'espère que vous apprécierez, je serai ravi d'avoir vos critiques, positives ou non. Constructives si possible !

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre. Désolé s'il reste des fautes même si je me suis relu, on peut toujours en laisser passer quelques-unes !

Disclaimer : Evidemment aucun des personnes ne m'appartiennent puisqu'ils sont à JKR !

* * *

 **Argutie** (nom féminin): _Raisonnement marqué pour une subtilité (finesse) excessive._

 **Moderne** (adjectif): _Qui s'adapte pleinement aux innovations de son époque, qui est de son temps._

 ****

 **Chapitre 1**

« Harry ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à ce que mademoiselle Figg me dise que tu as fais quoi que ce soit d'anormal ! » Vociféra oncle Vernon avant d'emmener deux valises jusqu'à leur voiture.

Harry baissa les yeux en hochant la tête. Il n'avait que dix ans mais pourtant il était déjà traité comme un monstre par sa propre famille. Il n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit de mal, seulement fait tomber Dudley une fois ou deux alors que ce dernier se livrait à son activité favorite. Il s'agissait de la chasse au Harry, qui consistait comme son nom l'indique à le poursuivre et le tabasser s'il arrivait à le rattraper.  
Il était presque soulagé par les mots de son oncle. Cela signifiait peut-être qu'il n'allait pas les accompagner en vacances mais aussi que pendant deux semaine il ne serait plus obligé de dormir dans son placard sous l'escalier. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait chez sa voisine pendant que le reste de sa famille allait faire des activités avec leur horrible Dudlynouchou, bien que ce serait la première fois que cela durait autant de temps. En général, ils partaient pour la journée mais aujourd'hui, ils se préparaient à partir pour deux semaines. Deux semaines entières où il serait bien traité. Sa voisine était peut-être un peu aigrie et peu bavarde mais au moins, elle ne l'avait jamais frappé ou privé de nourriture.

Il regarda d'un air morne sa tante Pétunia emballer les dernières affaires qu'ils allaient emmener alors que son oncle le prenait sans ménagement par le bras pour le traîner chez la dame. Cela lui faisait mal mais il savait bien que se plaindre ne ferait qu'enrager son oncle. Il aurait pu tenter de protester en espérant que ce dernier oublie de le punir en deux semaines mais il préférait encore éviter de prendre le risque. En plus, il pouvait aussi bien dire à Mademoiselle Figg de le punir à sa place et il n'avait pas forcément envie de savoir le genre de punition que lui infligerait cette dernière.

« Merci de nous enlever cette épine du pied, on ne sait plus quoi en faire. S'il y a le moindres problème, je lui ferai passer l'envie de vous importuner. »

Pris à ses pensées, Harry n'avait même pas vu qu'il était arrivé devant la maison de la vieille dame et que celle-ci leur avait ouvert. Elle ne fit qu'un vague grognement d'assentiment avant de lui faire signe d'entrer d'un mouvement de tête, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Sale type stupide. » Grogna-t-elle, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part d'Harry.

La femme n'avait jamais été réellement douce avec lui et il pensait qu'elle avait la même opinion que son oncle de lui et qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Apparemment cela venait du fait qu'elle devait être tout comme lui adepte de l'apparence en société. Faire en sorte que tout le monde semble bien s'entendre, que tout soit normal. Ce culte de la normalité dont il avait tant entendu parler et qui le plaçait dans une catégorie d'anormal et même de monstre. Un des étranges chats de la femme se colla à une de ses jambes et il se pencha en le caressant doucement.

« Harry ! Claqua la voix sèche de mademoiselle Figg, le faisant sursauter. Tu veux un thé, mon garçon ? »

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux. Il était rare qu'elle lui parle ainsi et sa voix lui semblait plus douce que dans ses souvenirs lors de sa question. Il avait eu peur qu'elle le réprimande d'avoir toucher un de ses chats mais elle semblait de bonne humeur. Il n'allait pas cracher sur sa bonne étoile.

« Euh… Oui je veux bien, merci. » Fit-il poliment.

La dame lui sourit, le surprenant. Elle avait beau ne jamais l'avoir maltraité, c'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait _gentille_ avec lui. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et il n'hésita pas plus à prendre place à la petite table qui se trouvait dans son salon. Il suivit du regard la femme qui faisait chauffer de l'eau avant de se tendre un peu quand cette dernière s'approcha de lui. Ses craintes s'évanouirent rapidement quand elle se contenta de lui demander de choisir un goût. Il hésita mais finit par choisir pistache-abricot. Il n'était même pas au courant que ce mélange existait et il restait un peu réservé. Cela lui semblait étrange que l'on fasse ainsi preuve de gentillesse avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude en fait. Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué l'ombre qui passait sur le visage de la vieille femme qui posa la théière ainsi que deux tasses sur la table.

« Il faut laisser un peu infuser. Tu te demandes peut-être à quoi est du mon changement de comportement à ton égard, je me trompe ?

\- Oui, un peu… Marmonne-t-il peu assuré.

Pour dire les choses simplement, j'avais peur que si ton oncle pense que je te traite trop bien, il refuse de te confier à moi lors de ses absences. Les choses sont différentes à présent, je n'aurai pas tenu en faisant la vieille aigrie pendant deux semaines. » Fit-elle avec un rire.

Harry ne sut pas réellement quoi répondre. Alors cette voisine qui lui semblait sénile et renfermée avec tous ses chats ne lui voulait en fait que du bien ? Son regard devait parler de lui-même vu le sourire amusé que lui faisait la femme en lui servant finalement le thé. Il resta tout de même un long moment interdit avant de relever les yeux sur elle. Il n'avait même pas conscience de les avoir baissés, pris dans ses pensées.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne trouvait rien à dire, ce qui, à sa plus grande surprise fit encore plus rire la vieille dame.

« Si tu es déjà sans voix, la suite ne risque pas de te la rendre. Et au passage, tu peux m'appeler Arabella.

\- Et… C'est quoi la suite ? »

Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres de la dame, surprenant Harry qui n'avait réellement pas l'habitude de la voir aussi joviale. Cela contrastait entièrement face à l'idée qu'il se faisait de sa voisine jusqu'alors.

« Tu crois en la magie, Harry ?

\- Non. La magie n'existe pas. C'est anormal. C'est ce qu'oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia n'arrête pas de me dire.

\- Ce sont des personnes stupides. La magie existe, et tu es un sorcier. Lâcha-t-elle comme une bombe.

\- Un sorcier ? Mais cela n'existe pas les sorciers. Et même si j'en étais un, cela signifierait qu'oncle Vernon a raison de m'appeler un monstre.

\- Ne te fie pas à ce que dit cet homme ! Tes parents en étaient aussi. Il existe toute une communauté sorcière qui vit caché des moldus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un moldu ?

\- Une personne sans pouvoir magique.

\- Vous en avez-vous ? »

Harry était peut-être encore un enfant mais il ne voulait pas croire si facilement en ce que racontait sa voisine. Il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Il la détestait presque de lui faire miroiter une telle chose. Il l'aurait su s'il en était un, non ? En plus, on lui avait toujours dit que ses parents étaient morts dans un banal accident de voiture. Cela lui semblait étrange pour ne pas dire inconcevable que des sorciers meurent si facilement mais peut-être avait-il tort ? Il ne se rappelait déjà presque plus de sa question quand la femme lui répondit et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait donc mit longtemps avant de le faire.

« Non. Je suis ce que l'on appelle une cracmolle. C'est-à-dire une personne issue d'au moins un parent sorcier mais qui se retrouve démuni de pouvoir. Ces cas sont extrêmement rares mais cela arrive. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'habite du côté moldu et me sert de leurs appareils.

\- Donc je n'ai aucun moyen de vous croire ?

\- J'ai une quantité de livre traitant de divers aspects de la culture sorcière si tu penses que cela suffirait. Et dans le cas contraire, tu n'auras qu'un an à attendre avant d'avoir ta réponse.

\- Je voudrais bien les voir, oui. Mais comment ça qu'un an à attendre ?

\- A onze ans, tu recevras une lettre d'admission pour la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Il s'agit de l'école de magie britannique. Si je t'ai menti, tu le sauras à ce moment-là. Pose-toi les bonnes questions, Harry. Quel intérêt aurais-je à te mentir sur cela ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Vous pouvez me montrer ces livres ? »

Harry savait parfaitement qu'il tentait principalement de détourner le sujet, mais la vieille dame avait raison. Pour quelle raison lui aurait-elle menti ? Pour le plonger ensuite dans le désespoir en se moquant de lui ? Pour raconter à sa tante comment le stupide fils de Lily avait bu ses paroles fantasques ? Non c'était stupide… La femme n'avait jamais parlé à Pétunia plus que quelques mots de temps en temps et ne s'était jamais amusé à le tourmenter d'aucune façon. Il prit une gorgée du thé qui avait eu le temps de refroidir suffisamment pour ne pas lui brûler la gorge alors que mad-… Arabella était parti à l'étage. Il se sentit bête à attendre tout seul son retour alors il se contentait de boire à petite gorgée le contenu de sa tasse qui se révéla très bon et l'apaisa quelque peu. Il sursauta presque quand un bruit sourd retentit mais il ne s'agissait que de son hôte qui avait posé une pile d'une dizaine de livre sur la table.

« Et voilà ! Ils sont sûrement un peu poussiéreux mais l'intérieur est intact. »

Harry n'en était pas convaincu au vu de la couverture du premier qu'il du épousseter. Il déchiffra le titre « Dictionnaire de runes » avant de l'ouvrir. Il fut stupéfait par l'état du livre qui semblait comme neuf et l'air amusé de sa voisine lui fit comprendre que cela devait être ce qu'elle appelait de la magie. Il tourna quelques pages du livre qui se trouvait être un dictionnaire de rune comme son nom l'indiquait bien qu'il n'est pas une réelle idée de ce que pouvait être une rune dans un monde de sorcier. Il retourna au début du livre pour apercevoir l'introduction qui expliquait ce qu'était une rune et leur utilité et se promit de la lire quand il aurait un peu de temps libre. Suite à cela, il se saisit du second livre « Histoire de la magie » et écarquilla les yeux en contemplant ce qui semblait être un livre d'histoire… traitant de l'histoire d'un monde qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Il fronça les sourcils avant de relever les yeux pour croiser ceux pétillants de la femme.

« Alors tu me crois à présent ?

\- Je crois bien que oui…

\- Les sorciers utilisent une baguette magique, Harry mais tu ne pourras pas en avoir avant d'avoir reçu ta lettre d'admission, on risque de se poser des questions si on te voit sur le chemin de Traverse. Avant que tu demandes, c'est la rue marchande principale du Londres sorcier. Est-ce que cela t'intéresserait que je commence à te donner des cours ? J'ai beau ne pas avoir de pouvoir magiques, plusieurs matières n'en demandent pas et cela te permettrait de t'avancer. »

Harry, qui avait abordé une moue déçue à l'idée de devoir attendre autant de temps avant de pouvoir se procurer une baguette eut son visage illuminé par la proposition de la femme. Il ignorait pourquoi elle se proposait ainsi de lui donner des cours et à vrai dire, cela le surprenait un peu mais il ne laisserait pas passer une telle occasion ! Il lui semblait à présent impensable qu'il existe tant de livre si sérieux qui aurait été écrit que pour le tromper, c'était stupide. En plus, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il s'avouerait peut-être enfin qu'il s'était parfois passer des événements inexplicables autour de lui. Il lui arrivait souvent de voir des gens l'ayant mis en colère trébucher, il y avait même une fois où son oncle avait tenté de le frapper mais s'était retrouvé bloqué à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il voulait y croire. Même si c'était totalement incroyable, il avait envie d'y croire et dans le pire des cas, il aurait sa réponse dans un an comme lui avait dit la vieille dame. Harry eut donc un sourire avant d'accepter promptement la proposition d'Arabella. Il ignorait encore que sa voisine qui se révélait loin d'être sénile allait se trouver être une professeure intransigeante.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR !

Bonjour à tous et toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! On se retrouve pour le second chapitre. Je le poste aujourd'hui car à partir de maintenant, je posterai tous les samedis. J'essaierai de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine et étant donné que j'en ai quelques uns d'avance, cela devrait suffire !  
Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ont suivi mon histoire ou l'ont mis dans leur favori, cela me fait très plaisir.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et comme je l'ai déjà dis, je prends toutes les remarques bonnes ou mauvaises qui me permettraient de m'améliorer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2  
**

Harry grogna en entendant son réveil sonner à six heure du matin. Même chez les Dursley, il n'avait pas à se réveiller aussi tôt en période de vacance. En général, sa tante tambourinait à la porte de son placard seulement vers dix heures pour qu'il leur serve le déjeuner mais il avait accepté la proposition de la femme et cette dernière lui avait dit que s'il voulait avoir de bonnes bases, ils devraient mettre à profit le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Il tâtonna un moment avant de trouver ses lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez en étouffant un bâillement. La discussion de la veille lui revient en tête et il se redressa soudainement dans son lit. Il allait apprendre la magie ! Enfin, pas la magie à proprement parler mais la théorie ! Il s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre, surpris de sentir l'odeur du petit-déjeuner, et quel petit-déjeuner ! Arabella semblait s'être donné à cœur joie de lui faire un festin.

« Bonjour Harry ! Tu es à l'heure c'est bien.

\- Mais… Vous en avez fait beaucoup trop !

\- Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de cuisiner pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi, tu peux bien laisser ce plaisir à une vieille dame, non ? »

Harry acquiesça en se mettant en table alors que la dame s'installait en face de lui, mangeant en silence. Il allait débarrasser quand Arabella lui fit signe que ce n'était pas la peine, l'emmenant à l'étage. Elle le fit entrer dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le reste de la maison était en état correct sans être non plus véritablement un endroit chaleureux mais cette pièce était vraiment belle. Elle était plus grande que toutes les autres de la maison mais ce n'était pas forcément difficile étant donné la taille de celle-ci. Il aimait l'ambiance qu'il y retrouvait. Il balaya la pièce aux nuances rouges pourpre des yeux. Il pouvait apercevoir une bibliothèque qui sans être énorme comportait facilement une centaine d'ouvrage. La pièce était chauffée par une large cheminée qu'il détailla un moment jusqu'à reposer son regard sur le canapé dans lequel s'était installée son hôte avec un des livres qu'il avait regardé la veille. Il eut juste le temps de remarquer qu'elle lui avait sorti de quoi prendre des notes avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

« Installe-toi, Harry. Nous allons commencer par le commencement, c'est-à-dire l'Histoire de la Magie. Il est primordial que tu la connaisses sur le bout des doigts pour comprendre le monde dans lequel tu vas être projeté. »

Un peu impressionné, le garçon s'installa et commença à prendre quelques notes. Il avait eu peur mais le cours s'était révélé réellement agréable. Arabella prenait le temps de lui expliquer et creuser parfois même un peu plus le sujet lorsqu'il semblait intéressé par un point en particulier. C'était réapprendre toute l'histoire d'un monde et cela le fascina. Il remarqua aussi que la femme semblait être plus détendue que la veille. Peut-être avait-elle appréhendé sa réaction ? En tout cas, elle semblait prendre un réel plaisir à l'instruire.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée ainsi quand il entendit un des chats de la dame miauler et se frotter contre les jambes de sa propriétaire. Arabella lança un coup d'œil à la vieille horloge qu'il n'avait pas noté en arrivant dans la pièce la première fois et il remarqua qu'il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner.

« Le temps passe si vite ! Tu veux manger ici ou en bas ?

\- J'aime bien cet endroit pour être honnête.

\- Figg ! » Appela la dame.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi appelait-elle son propre nom de famille ? Il sursauta violemment quand un petit être difforme apparut soudainement face à eux, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ! Ou qui c'est ?

\- Il s'agit de Figg, mon elfe de maison. Figg, prépare le repas pour deux, nous le prendrons ici.

\- Bien, maîtresse. Fit l'étrange créature en s'inclinant avant de disparaître.

\- Un elfe de maison se lie magiquement à un sorcier ou une famille de sorcier qu'il jure de servir.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas une sorcière, vous me l'avez dit vous-même !

\- Effectivement, mais j'appartenais à une famille sorcière avant de me faire reniée et ils m'ont laissé simplement cette elfe. J'ai pris son nom pour mon identité moldu par la suite.

\- Renié ? Pourquoi on vous a renié ?

\- Ah ça mon bonhomme, c'est une histoire pour un autre jour. »

Harry lui lança un regard presque suppliant. Il aurait réellement voulu connaître le fin mot de l'histoire mais la douleur qu'il perçut dans les yeux d'Arabella lui fit ravaler son insistance. Il se jurait d'apprendre ce que lui cachait la dame tôt ou tard, mais il ne voulait pas importuner la femme qui prenait le temps de lui enseigner une infinité de chose qu'il pensait ne même pas exister. Dans tous les cas, cela tranchait un débat intérieur qu'il avait. La magie existait. Sinon comment une telle créature aurait pu exister ? Et surtout, comment serait-elle apparue en plein milieu de la pièce ? Il s'était déjà résolu à y croire mais là il y avait réellement une preuve des plus matérielles. Il venait de le voir juste sous ses yeux !

La journée reprit après le repas et le lendemain fut semblable. Il était apparent que sa voisine qu'il avait prit l'habitude d'appeler par son prénom n'avait pas de réel planning. Un peu comme si l'idée de donner des cours lui était apparu au fil de sa discussion avec Harry sans la moindre préméditation. Malgré leurs discussions autour des cours qui le passionnait, Arabella insistait pour qu'il prenne des notes. Selon elle, cela pourrait l'aider à réviser lorsqu'il serait de retour chez les Dursley. La mémoire fonctionne à répétition. Revoir fréquemment ses cours assurerait de les retenir. Lui avait un peu de mal à voir cela comme des cours tellement cela semblait intéressant. Quand il pensait à des cours, il imaginait plutôt la voix barbante de ses professeurs qui semblaient eux-mêmes ne pas vouloir être présent alors que son hôte semblait passionnée et ravie de transmettre son savoir !

Ils continuèrent de voir l'histoire de la magie pendant encore deux autres jours avant que la vieille dame lui fasse comprendre qu'ils devraient malheureusement passer à autre chose après s'ils voulaient avoir le temps de voir tout ce qui était possible de pratiquer sans magie.

« Aujourd'hui ce sera notre dernière journée sur l'histoire de la magie et comme tu le sais, le livre que je t'ai prêté ne traite pas des derniers événements. J'ai sorti celui-là pour compléter. »

Elle plaça en face de lui « Histoire de la Magie Contemporaine » et alors que le cours se faisait sur la situation actuelle du monde magique, Harry en fut de plus en plus horrifié. Il n'était plus aussi sûr de vouloir si vite aller au monde magique même si cela resterait certainement tout de même beaucoup mieux que de vivre toute sa vie chez les Dursley. En plus, il en connaissait tellement sur le monde sorcier maintenant qu'il était primordial pour lui qu'il y aille. Il avait envie de faire parti de ce monde, réellement, même s'il avait peur. Il se devait de surpasser cela.

« Nous sommes en pleine période de guerre. Je vais te dire ce que je sais mais que l'on ne trouve pas forcément dans les livres ou tout du moins, pas encore. Tout est trop récent. Tu-sais-qui avec ses mangemorts et Albus Dumbledore avec l'Ordre du Phénix se livre bataille. Pour le moment c'est une sorte de guerre froide. Il y a onze ans a eu lieu une terrible bataille, c'est à ce moment-là que tes parents ont perdu la vie...

\- Mais on m'a toujours dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture !

\- Oh Harry… Ne crois pas ce que t'on dit ces affreux moldus. Tes parents sont morts sur le champs de bataille pour défendre leurs convictions. Je ne connais pas les détails mais c'est un miracle que tu aies survécu.

\- Et qui pourra me les dire ces détails alors ?! Fit Harry sèchement avant de se reprendre. Excuse-moi… Je suis un peu… déboussolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je peux comprendre. Tu devras chercher tes propres réponses, Dumbledore doit le savoir. »

Elle semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa, aiguisant un peu plus la curiosité d'Harry qui ne lui posa pas de question. Il commençait à la connaître. Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à révéler ses secrets même en insistant. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'interrompait sans finir sa phrase, le laissant dans le flou. Il n'appréciait pas réellement cela mais il comprenait que la femme attendait réellement de lui qu'il cherche ses propres réponses comme elle l'avait dit. En un sens cela le stressait autant que cela l'enchantait. Il se sentait presque considéré comme un adulte en devenir qui avait la capacité de ne pas se laisser mener par le bout du nez et même s'il ne se rendait pas encore compte d'à quel point ça allait lui être utile, il appréciait cette sensation.

« Et maintenant ? La guerre fait toujours rage ?

\- Oui et non. Il y a eu de lourdes pertes de chaque côté donc l'on a une sorte de statut quo actuellement. Tu-sais-qui fait encore quelques raids, mais il s'agit surtout d'attaquer les moldus et l'Ordre du Phénix tente de limiter les dégâts mais il n'y a pas vraiment de bataille entre eux directement si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Donc… Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est en position de force ?

\- On peut dire ça étant donné que l'Ordre de Phénix n'est pas assez puissant pour mener une guerre de front. Disons que leur situation leur va à tous les deux.

\- Mais ce n'est pas normal ! Ils ne devraient pas laisser passer cela ! Dumbledore est censé être le gentil dans l'histoire, non ? Alors pourquoi il ne tente pas de mettre fin à ça ?

\- Tu as deux réponses à cela. La première est que ce n'est pas si simple. La seconde est que tu dois chercher les tiennes par toi-même. »

Harry avait envie de crier de frustration. Oui, il aimait l'idée que c'était à lui de comprendre les enjeux actuels pour choisir comment mener sa barque mais bon sang, il aurait aimé avoir un minimum d'information. Il n'en avait cure d'être mauvaise langue étant donné que justement, Arabella lui donnait ce minimum mais il aurait aimé tout comprendre directement. Il sentait que dès l'année prochaine, il aurait énormément de boulot pour intégrer une quantité importante de données. Mais d'un autre côté, cela lui plaisait. Il avait toujours aimé apprendre et explorer des choses par lui-même. C'est un peu la raison pour laquelle malgré ses professeurs soporifiques, il arrivait toujours à s'en tirer avec de bonnes notes… Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il doive saboter ses propres résultats pour ne pas se faire enguirlander par sa tante Pétunia qui prenait terriblement mal qu'il soit plus doué que son fils. Vu ses parents en même temps.

Au fil des quelques jours passés ensemble, Harry s'était beaucoup attaché à la dame. Cela pouvait sembler rapide mais il n'avait jamais réellement eu d'ami, les autres enfants ayant trop peur des représailles de Dudley et au niveau de la famille, on était loin de pouvoir parler d'affection. Au final Arabella se rapprochait plus ou moins de l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une grand-mère.

A partir de ce soir-là, Arabella insista pour lui faire faire de la cuisine. Cela était difficile pour Harry, il ne s'agissait pas de faire cuire des pâtes ou du bacon comme lui demandait les Dursley. Non, la femme s'amusait à prendre des recettes difficiles ou un moindre faux-pas pouvait réduire à néant tout ses efforts précédents. En plus, sa professeure était derrière lui et le faisait recommencer à la moindre erreur. Au bout de deux jours, Harry en eut un peu marre, même s'ils avaient malgré ça de délicieux repas grâce à cette étrange lubie.

« Mais enfin ! Je comprends pas à quoi ça sert ! On perd des heures de cours pour la cuisine ! Si Figg ne veut plus cuisiner, on peut faire des trucs plus simples, non ?

\- Je me demandais combien de temps tu tiens tiendrais avant de me poser une question. Apprend la patience, Harry, cela te sera beaucoup plus utile que tu ne le crois.

\- Mais j'ai été patient ! Deux jours à faire cela sans raison !

\- Sans raison apparente, nuance. En fait je t'initie à ma manière à l'art délicat des potions, Harry. On ne peut la pratiquer parce qu'il faut de la magie et des ingrédients rares et chers. Apprendre à cuisiner des choses au gramme près t'apprend la précision dont tu auras besoin pour cela.

\- Oh. »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire de plus et cela semblait amuser grandement Arabella. Il était au courant qu'il y devrait étudier les potions, il avait posé pleins de questions à sa professeure sur Poudlard, terriblement curieux de savoir là où il allait mettre les pieds. Cette dernière en savait un peu sur la théorie mais n'y avait jamais mis les pieds à cause de son statut de cracmolle. Tout ce qu'elle lui disait dessus venait de ses frères et sa sœur qui avait vécu leur scolarité là-bas. Il voyait souvent son expression s'assombrir lorsqu'elle évoquait ces derniers mais il n'avait jamais réellement osé lui poser la moindre question sur le sujet.

« Enfin, maintenant on va passer à l'étude des créatures magiques. C'est une option à Poudlard mais qui s'appelle Soin aux créatures magiques. Je préfère l'appeler étude. On va t'apprendre les différentes créatures magiques, en particulier celles que tu risque de rencontrer en Angleterre mais tu pourras toujours faire davantage de recherches. Le but sera à la fois d'apprendre comment se défendre contre eux d'un aspect théorique mais aussi de retenir quelques ingrédients pour potion issus de ces dernières. »

Les yeux du garçon s'était écarquillé. Il lui était bien sûr venu à l'idée qu'il existe des créatures spécifiques au monde sorcier mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se pencher sur la question. Il avait eu tellement de questions à poser à Arabella quand il n'était pas en cours qu'il lui semblait impossible de tout savoir dans les temps ! Tant de questions lui passait par la tête qu'il avait des difficultés à s'endormir parfois, heureusement contrebalancé par la fatigue accumulée durant les cours et à cause de son réveil matinal.

Ils passèrent donc les journées suivantes à étudier les créatures magiques, le fait qu'il s'était améliorer en précision leur laissant à présent davantage le temps d'étudier. Surtout qu'Arabella avait eu l'idée de se pencher en parallèle sur la botanique. Elle trouvait que c'était une bonne idée de voir en même temps les animaux, leur alimentation et leur environnement et l'usage qu'on pouvait faire de ceux-ci dans les potions. Ainsi il notait consciencieusement chaque région de l'Angleterre, notant pour chaque la faune et la flore ainsi que leur utilité. Il aimait beaucoup cette idée qu'avait eu la vieille femme de permettre d'étudier les trois matières à la fois. C'était beaucoup plus utile que le faire séparément. Grâce à cela, il arrivait à faire des liens et il trouvait cela bien plus facile à mémoriser. C'est aussi ainsi qu'il apprit que les étranges chats de la cracmolle se trouvait être un croisement entre les chats habituels et une créature sorcière appelée fléreur. Et aussi vite que cela, il ne leur restait plus que trois jours avant que sa famille revienne. Il en était presque choqué. Il trouvait que le temps était passé extrêmement vite mais aussi qu'il connaissait la sorcière depuis plusieurs années. Enfin, dans la théorie c'était le cas, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient toujours étaient aussi proche alors qu'en vérité, c'était loin d'être le cas !

Ce soir-là, Arabella aborda une expression plus sérieuse pour lui parler du prochain cours qu'ils allaient faire. Harry savait bien qu'ils n'avaient fait que survoler les matières mais il avait promis à sa professeure de continuer d'étudier chez les Dursley. Elle avait accepté de lui prêter plusieurs livres, notamment sur les runes. Cela intéressait réellement le jeune garçon qui était curieux de tout mais étant donné que c'était une option, Arabella n'avait pas pris le temps de les lui enseigner.

« Ce que je vais t'enseigner maintenant n'est pas au programme, mais il est important que tu le saches. Fondamental, même. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que cela pourrait te sauver la vie mais en tout, cela te la facilitera.

\- Pourquoi tout ce suspense, Arabella ?

\- Pour que tu m'écoutes, sale garnement, ne m'interromps pas ! Je vais t'inculquer un peu de manière ! Tu te rappelles l'Histoire que l'on a vu. Tu sais que par ton père, tu as le statut de Lord Potter et qu'il s'agit d'une ancienne famille alors il n'y a pas intérêt à ce que tu fasses honte à ce titre !

\- Ah bah c'est gentil ça… Marmonna le garnement en question.

\- C'est important, Harry. Tu risques de rencontrer d'autres Lord et tu côtoieras des héritiers à Poudlard. Il faut qu'ils voient que tu es conscient de ton titre et que tu sais comment te comporter en tant que tel.

\- Mais pourquoi faire ?

\- A ton âge, les autres héritiers sont déjà terriblement conscients de leur place dans la société. Il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient comme une quantité négligeable. Si cela arrive, tu n'arriveras jamais à t'imposer, on te prendra pour un pantin et tu risques de le devenir. Je veux simplement te donner les armes pour que tu puisses te placer sur l'immense échiquier qu'est le monde sorcier autrement qu'en tant que simple pion et puisse te battre à armes égales. Je ne veux pas que tu sois lesté.

\- Mais comment vous pouvez connaître tout ça en tant que cracmolle déjà ?

\- Je me doutais que je ne pourrais pas y échapper. Je vais te raconter la vérité en ce cas, sur mes origines. Enfin, c'était une bonne question, tu ne perds pas le nord et tu dois cultiver cette qualité.

\- Ne noyez pas le strangulot. »

Arabella eut un éclat de rire à la réponse du garçon avec un petit sourire en coin. Son petit protégé commençait déjà à faire attention aux choses, combien de fois avait-elle ainsi noyé le poisson, ou le strangulot, comme disaient les sorciers sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte franchement ? Il lui lança un regard insistant pour lui enjoindre de raconter son histoire et elle prit une gorgée de son thé comme pour se donner du courage.

« Tu sais déjà que j'ai une elfe de maison et que c'est généralement les sang-purs qui en possède. Je sais que tu l'as remarqué lorsqu'on l'a évoqué mais… Disons que tu n'avais pas encore l'habitude de détecter quand je faisais exprès de t'embrouiller pour t'empêcher de poser des questions.

\- Comme maintenant en somme ? Fit l'enfant avec un sourire taquin.

\- Exactement ! Mon nom est Arabella Figg… Née Black. Pas la peine de faire une telle tête enfin. Tu connais la devise de cette maison, je te l'ai apprise.

\- « Toujours pur. » Souffla Harry. Bon sang tu trouves vraiment le moyen de me faire réviser en permanence !

\- Il faut bien que ça te rentre en tête après tout. Enfin, mon oncle était cracmol et on ne pensait pas que le cas se représente avant des décennies voire des siècles. C'est tellement rare comme tu le sais. Personne ne s'est réellement penché sur le cas pour savoir comment cela arrivait mais normal le critère d'hérédité n'est pas à prendre en compte.

\- Pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais évoqué ton oncle ?

\- Un cracmol n'a pas sa place dans la société sorcière. Il a été renié très vite. C'est une aberration pour la devise de ma famille qu'elle puisse avoir des héritiers cracmols et tout est fait pour qu'on oublie jusqu'à leur existence. C'est depuis son cas que les Black vérifient à la naissance la puissance magique de leurs enfants. Cela évite le travail de les mettre sur la tapisserie familiale pour les effacer ensuite. Fit-elle amèrement.

\- Ils ne t'ont jamais inclus dans la famille à cause de cela ?! C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Pour toi. Pour ma famille, c'est très logique au contraire. Mes frères et sœurs étaient gentils avec moi mais plus ils grandissaient, plus ils mettaient de la distance entre nous.

\- Mais tu n'as plus de contact avec maintenant alors ?

\- Je suis la dernière d'entre eux. J'ai repris contact avec mon frère quand il s'est détaché de la famille mais il est décédé à présent.

\- Et leurs enfants ? Tu n'as pas de contact avec eux ?

\- Ils ne connaissent même pas mon existence. J'ai été chassé de la maison à ma majorité avec un peu d'argent et l'elfe de maison qui s'était occupé de moi, rien de plus. Parfois j'aimerai reprendre contact avec mais je ne vois pas comment m'y prendre.

\- Ils sont nombreux ?

\- Cinq en tout. Tu seras sûrement amené à les rencontrer d'ailleurs. Promets-moi de ne pas leur parler de moi, Harry, d'accord ?

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais reprendre contact avec ! Protesta-t-il vigoureusement.

\- Je le veux effectivement. Mais je doute qu'ils soient prêts à apprendre du jour au lendemain qu'ils ont une tante dont ils ne connaissent même pas l'existence. J'ai réussi à avoir des nouvelles de Sirius par mon frère Alphard mais pour les autres, ce n'est que par des tiers que j'apprends ce qu'ils deviennent et encore. Ils se déchirent entre eux.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Andromeda est la seule qui a réussi à éviter la guerre en se mariant avec un né-moldu apparemment. Sirius est du côté de Dumbledore, Bellatrix du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui et les autres, je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Je doute qu'ils aient de belles et grandes réunions de famille tu t'en doutes. »

Harry baissa les yeux. Il se sentait heureux que la femme qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme une mamie exigeante mais voulant le mieux pour lui, se confie à lui et lui parle de sa vie. Mais d'un autre côté, il était tellement triste pour elle. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de la seule famille qui lui restait, ces derniers ignoraient jusqu'à son existence et le peu de nouvelles qu'elle avait était qu'ils se battaient les uns contre les autres. Il n'y avait jamais eu réellement de grande preuve d'affection entre eux même s'ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés mais il vint se lever pour enlacer la vieille dame, lui prodiguant tout le réconfort qu'il était capable de donner du haut de ses dix ans.

« Tu es un bon garçon, Harry. Fais attention à toi, et surtout n'oublie pas que peu importe ce qui arrive, je te soutiendrai. Le plus important est que tu suives tes propres convictions. » Murmura Arabella d'une voix tremblante.

Ces mots pleins de bonté semblaient receler un sens caché que le garçon était incapable de comprendre pour le moment. Pourtant, il n'oublia jamais cette phrase dite avec tant d'émotion par Arabella, sans savoir qu'elle l'aiderait dans les moments durs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Comme vous le savez, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR !

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Je suis désolé de vous l'avoir posté en retard, je sais bien que c'est pas génial de prendre du retard alors que l'on n'est qu'au troisième chapitre mais pour ma défense, je me suis fait arraché mes dents de sagesse vendredi donc j'étais encore pas mal dans les vapes aujourd'hui (Ou plutôt hier vu l'heure à laquelle je poste).

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même s'il est plus cours que le précédent ! Mon discours reste le même, je suis heureux d'avoir vos retours et merci aux personnes ayant suivi mon histoire, mise en favori et qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir !  
Désolé pour les fautes que je laisse sûrement traîner malgré mes relectures !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

« Harry. Tu rentres chez toi demain, j'ai réussi à t'inculquer la base du comportement d'un sang-pur car tu en auras besoin, crois-moi et je te donnerai des livres pour approfondir tous les sujets que l'on a vu en particulier celui-là. Maintenant je vais devoir te donner ma dernière leçon. »

Le garçon hocha la tête simplement, déçu que ces deux semaines soient passées aussi vite. Il avait vu tant de choses et appris tellement d'éléments qu'il avait l'impression que cela faisait au moins plusieurs mois qu'il étudiait avec Arabella. Il lui avait en outre demandé pourquoi elle attachait autant d'importance au fait qu'il sache se conduire en tant que Lord en société, et l'explication qu'elle lui avait donnée avait réellement trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait mieux pu le convaincre qu'ainsi pour être honnête.

« Tu sais, Harry, je suis une cracmolle. Mes parents ne me donnaient pas ou peu d'affection. J'étais ratée à leur yeux. Un échec. Seuls mon frère et mes sœurs se comportaient bien avec moi et encore mes sœurs sont devenues de plus en plus froides en grandissant. C'est cet apprentissage du comportement de la noblesse sorcière en quelque sorte qui m'a sauvé. Même si j'étais ratée, je savais me comportait en société et l'on me traitait donc en circonstance. De plus, pouvoir gérer le masque que tu montres à autrui et comment ils te perçoivent est une force trop sous-estimée. Cela te permettra aussi de ne pas te laisser dominer par tes émotions. »

Tout cela en plus de l'idée qu'elle lui avait insufflé qu'il avait la puissance politique suffisante pour se permettre de ne plus être simplement spectateur du monde qui l'entourait. Elle lui avait donné confiance en lui. Pas encore énormément mais l'on pouvait dire qu'elle lui avait implanté l'idée qu'il n'avait pas à se laisser guider avec des œillères. Evidemment, son estime de lui-même n'était pas à toute épreuve mais il comptait travailler dessus. Maintenant qu'il savait ne pas être obligé de simplement se laisser marcher sur les pieds, il comptait faire en sorte que le monde magique doive composer avec cela.

Il reporta rapidement son attention sur sa professeure dans le salon qui était devenu leur sanctuaire tandis qu'elle le regardait avec sérieux. Elle l'était en permanence durant les cours mais il lui semblait qu'aujourd'hui, cela allait être encore un peu plus important que le reste. Elle voulait le préparer à affronter sa vie en tant que sorcier et même s'il ignorait pourquoi elle était aussi attachée à faire son maximum pour lui, il lui en était immensément reconnaissant. C'était la première à se soucier réellement de lui et à essayer réellement de lui permettre de réussir. Il n'avait jamais connu cela avant avec les Dursley.

« Les sorciers ne se rendent pas compte de la puissance des mots. Il ne voit leur incantation et par extension leur sort comme des outils. Même les Lords les plus imminents. Bien évidemment, ils connaissent la puissance des mots lors de joutes verbales notamment politique mais ont tendance rapidement à l'oublier lorsque c'est pour agiter des bouts de bois en criant du latin. Les mots sont le catalyseur de la pensée. Je te dis cela parce que je suis une cracmolle, j'ai pu observer tout cela contrairement à des moldus. Quand tu apprendras les sorts, rappelle-toi que ce n'est pas simplement une foutue incantation qui provoque l'effet. C'est l'intention que tu y mets. Etant sans pouvoirs, j'ai pu énormément observer autour de moi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, et je me suis renseignée au maximum car cette magie que je ne pouvais faire me fascinait. Les mots ne sont pas tout pour autant. Pour un sort de base, si tu y mets peu de volonté, cela marche mais pour les sortilèges plus puissants, une forte volonté est présente. Le sort de Mort par exemple, peu sont capables le faire car cela implique une réelle volonté de tuer. Les mots sont aussi importants que l'intention. Rappelle-moi ce que sont les informulés, mon garçon.

\- Ce sont les sorts que l'on lance sans formuler l'incantation. Récita le garçon.

\- C'est exactement ce qui est marqué dans les livres, en effet. J'ai une théorie, Harry et si tu le veux bien, je te chargerai de la confirmer ou de l'infirmer.

\- Je veux bien essayer si cela peut te faire plaisir, mamie. Lance le garçon avec un regard pétillant.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, bon sang. Grommela la femme même si son sourire retenu montrait que cela la touchait. Enfin, revenons à nos Boursoufs ! Ma théorie est que l'appellation d'informulé est fausse. Des chercheurs moldus, beaucoup plus intelligent que ce que pensent les sorciers d'ailleurs, ont prouvé que la sorte de petite voix que l'on a dans la tête, quand on lit notamment, active le même endroit du cerveau que lorsque l'on parle à voix haute. Tu me vois venir, je pense que les informulés n'en portent que le nom. D'après moi, user d'informulés est simplement ne pas le formuler vocalement.

\- Tu penses qu'utiliser des informulés, c'est crier comme un lutin de Cornouaille mais mentalement ?

\- En quelque sorte. »

Harry n'avait ni envie, ni raison de remettre en cause les pensées de sa professeure même si cela lui semblait un peu gros. Si c'était si simple, il lui semblait impensable que les sorciers ne s'en soient pas rendus compte plus tôt. Il savait que l'on commençait à apprendre les informulés durant la sixième année de Poudlard selon les informations de Arabella, ou tout du moins, cela était le cas à l'époque où elle avait environ son âge. Pourtant, elle lui avait apprit que seulement les sortilèges basiques étaient vu de par cette méthode. Peut-être parce qu'il fallait allier la volonté et les mots capables de mettre en œuvre et qu'il était donc plus aisé de les utiliser lorsque le sortilège ne demandait pas énormément d'efforts ? Il secoua sa tête. Il ne pourrait pas le savoir pour le moment mais il se décida tout de même à poser sa question au cas où la femme ait déjà des éléments de réponses qui pourraient lui être utile.

« Alors pourquoi tous les sorciers n'en sont pas capables si ce serait si simple ?

\- Je me suis également penché sur cette question. L'hypothèse que j'ai formulée est simple. Lorsque l'on vocalise quelque chose, on est plus concentré dessus, cela permet de cristalliser notre intention. Or, qui penserait à y mettre la même volonté si c'est simplement énoncé mentalement ?

\- Cela se tient, je suppose…

\- Je ne peux pas réellement pousser davantage mes hypothèses, je ne sais pas ce que cela fait de faire de la magie. On me l'a décrit mais je ne l'ai jamais ressenti directement. Peut-être que tout cela restera au stade d'élucubrations d'une vieille cracmolle. »

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la femme se dénigrer ainsi même s'il était parfaitement au courant qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa forme d'humour lui étant propre. La femme lui semblait beaucoup plus vivante que lors de ses visites des années précédentes et cela était agréable pour lui. Il n'aurait pas pu lier le moindre lien avec la dame qu'il pensait qu'elle était avant.

Il soupira longuement ce soir-là, peiné de devoir quitter la femme le lendemain. Il ignorait totalement quand il aurait l'occasion de la revoir.  
Avant de s'endormir, il mit en application un conseil que lui avait donné la vieille femme. Il ignorait si cela l'aiderait beaucoup à l'avenir mais il ne perdait rien à essayer. Cette dernière lui avait dit de s'essayer à la médiation. Cela permettait de remettre en perspective les détails de sa journée, éventuellement d'en capter qu'il n'avait pas remarqué dans le feu de l'action. Cela ne lui était pas réellement utile pour le moment vu que ses journées n'étaient occupées que par des cours mais peut-être que cela pourrait l'aider à l'avenir ? En tout cas, c'était ce que sous-entendait explicitement Arabella. Même si cela n'était pas vraiment important pour le moment, il utilisait cette technique pour réviser ce qu'ils avaient vu dans la journée.

Bien que cela n'y paraissait pas, il était au final plutôt difficile de concentrer son esprit sur le déroulement de sa journée sans laisser ses pensées s'éparpiller mais il imaginait que cela s'arranger avec le temps et la pratique. Il tenterait en tout cas de prolonger cet exercice au moins jusqu'au jour où il aurait la capacité de trancher de l'utilité de celui-ci.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, Harry n'eut pas la force de quitter rapidement son lit comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Il n'avait pas eu à mettre son réveil mais apparemment son horloge interne s'était habituée à le réveiller en permanence à six heures du matin en deux semaines. Encore une habitude qu'il avait pris en très peu de temps, quand bien même il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des mois. Il soupira d'ailleurs encore à l'idée de retourner chez les Dursley.

Quand il descendit finalement, Arabella lui avait déjà servi un thé et il la salua d'un signe de tête en s'installant lourdement. Sa professeure lui lança une œillade sévère qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Il savait qu'elle tenait à ce qu'il intériorise les manières sang-pur qui l'auraient fait s'asseoir avec élégance. C'est la raison pour laquelle il lui fit un sourire faussement innocent en prenant le thé, s'appliquant pour lui faire plaisir à ne pas le boire n'importe comment. Cela le rendait dingue, il y avait des manières pour tout. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt apprendre qu'il y avait une manière correcte et réglementé de faire ses besoins naturels. Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être le cas.

Ils passèrent la matinée à parler de divers sujets sur un ton léger à présent que la femme était sorti de son rôle d'enseignante. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir davantage évolué en deux petites semaines de sa vie qu'en dix ans. Le garçon devait partir à onze heures, sa tante l'ayant chargé de réaliser le repas du midi avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Il était vraiment traité comme un elfe de maison et une demande comme celle-ci, qu'il aurait considéré comme normal quelques jours plus tôt le mettait dorénavant dans un état d'agacement avancé. Comment pouvait-il accepter ce traitement sans broncher alors que son hôte avait été si accueillante ? Alors qu'il se levait, Arabella lui tendit une bourse de taille moyenne en une matière ressemblant fortement à du cuir.

« C'est une bourse en peau de Moke avec un sortilège d'extension indétectable. Cela se trouve sur le chemin de traverse, ce n'est évidemment pas moi qui est réalisé le sort. Je l'ai acheté il y a de cela quelques années mais je ne m'en sers plus et je suis ravie de te l'offrir. J'ai mis quelques livres dedans qui te seront utiles et te permettront d'approfondir ce que l'on a vu. J'y ai aussi intégré quelques-uns sur les runes étant donné que cela semble t'intéresser.

\- Merci beaucoup, Arabella. » Fit Harry, un peu ému.

Il se doutait qu'elle la lui avait également offerte pour que cela soit au moins caché des Dursley. Il la mit dans sa poche, lui fit une étreinte qui étonna la dame avant de sortir de sa maison, non sans faire un signe de main à Figg qui avait commencé le repas de sa désormais ancienne professeure.

Le soir même, quand Harry fut envoyé dans son placard après le repas comme d'habitude, ce dernier ouvrit la bourse et écarquilla les yeux. Il ne devait pas avoir la même conception qu'Arabella de _quelques_ livres. Elle devait lui avoir donné un quart de sa bibliothèque, et encore c'était au bas mot ! Elle avait eu raison de l'avoir fait dans son dos, sinon le jeune garçon aurait refusé en bloc qu'elle lui donne autant. Il avait beau savoir que la femme n'avait plus réellement besoin de sa bibliothèque, cela représentait tout de même une certaine somme et sûrement un attachement pour cette femme qui n'avait presque plus rien du monde sorcier comme il avait pu le voir en habitant un temps chez elle ! Il eut un sourire désabusé. Elle exagérait, mais cela lui fit tout de même réellement plaisir.

En parcourant ses livres, il apprit donc la signification et, plus intéressant, l'utilité des runes. Elles étaient notamment utilisées pour les rituels anciens. Elles entraient dans la composition de beaucoup de protection et étaient plus utiles qu'un sort de par leur méconnaissance de la plupart des sorciers. Les runes étant l'ancienne écriture des sorciers, de précieux livres étaient rédigés dans cette langue même si ces derniers étaient rarissimes de par leur ancienneté. Harry espérait avoir un jour l'occasion de mettre la main sur l'un d'entre eux, ne serait-ce que par curiosité, mais il doutait un peu avoir cette chance.

Il avait ainsi troqué ses heures à contempler le plafond de son placard lorsque l'ennui le prenait à l'étude. Il voulait tout savoir, tout connaître. Il était à la fois réjoui et agacé de ne pas accéder au monde sorcier avant un an. Réjoui parce que cela lui laissait le temps de se cultiver avant d'entrer dans un monde dont il était supposé ignorer tout, ce qui était encore vrai peu de temps auparavant, et agacé parce qu'il en avait tellement parler avec sa voisine qu'il se sentait déjà appartenir à ce monde alors qu'on le relègue, injustement à ses yeux, au simple rôle de garçonnet voire d'elfe de maison le rendait dingue. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il allait entrer rapidement dans le monde des sorciers lors du temps passé avec Arabella mais à présent qu'il était livré à lui-même, il se rendait compte que l'année aller passer lentement. Beaucoup trop lentement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Le monde et les personnages sont encore et toujours la propriété de JKR.

Bonjour à tous et toutes !  
On se retrouve donc pour le quatrième chapitre, je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui me suivent ! Merci pour les reviews, même les anonymes auxquelles je ne peux pas malheureusement pas répondre ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser, cela m'aide à m'améliorer et me fait extrêmement plaisir !

Bonne lecture !  
 **  
Chapitre 4**

Ce matin-là, Harry se réveillait comme d'habitude à six heure tapante. Il avait tenu à garder cette habitude héritée de son séjour qui lui semblait déjà si lointain chez Arabella. Cela lui permettait d'avoir une heure à lui où il pouvait être un peu tranquille, même en période de cours vu que les Dursley se levaient plus tard. Cela lui permettait aussi de ne pas se présenter face à eux peu réveillé et donc de risquer de laisser son irritation face à leur comportement ressortir.

Il se leva donc un peu avant que sa famille descende afin de faire leur petit déjeuner sans qu'ils ne lui prennent la tête comme ils avaient de coutume de le faire avant qu'il ne prenne cette habitude. A leurs yeux, il était incapable de faire correctement, un jour, la viande était trop cuite, le lendemain pas assez, une vraie plaie. Il commença par aller chercher le courrier et un sourire naquit sur son visage en apercevant une lettre à son nom frappé du sceau de Poudlard. Il la plaça rapidement dans sa chambre, se promettant de la lire dans la journée. Il se mit aussitôt à la cuisine, finissant de manger pile quand il entendit le pas lourd de son oncle dans les escaliers. Il préférait ne pas manger en même temps que les autres pour ne pas être restreint dans son alimentation. Heureusement, tante Pétunia ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il mangeait à partir du moment où elle ne le voyait pas directement. Il fallait dire qu'avant cela, il avait été énormément restreint dans son alimentation.

Il fit un simple signe de tête à Vernon, qui l'ignora royalement, avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre exiguë comme tous les matins. Il ouvrit avec hâte l'enveloppe, un sourire se dessinant largement sur son visage en la parcourant. Il avait entre ses mains l'ultime preuve de ce que lui avait annoncé Arabella un an plus tôt. Oh, bien entendu, il y croyait réellement maintenant après tous les livres qu'il avait englouti mais avoir cette preuve formelle entre les mains lui faisait l'effet d'un baume au cœur. Il regarda rapidement les livres demandés en première année et se rendit compte qu'il les avait tous. Il ne savait pas comment mais Arabella devait connaître la liste des fournitures et l'avait fait exprès. Ou alors c'était une immense coïncidence. Cela ne le dispenserait pas d'aller sur le chemin de Traverse pour le reste de ses fournitures, notamment cette fameuse baguette magique qu'il trépignait d'envie d'avoir.

Maintenant était venu le moment auquel Harry avait réfléchi de longs mois. Il savait qu'un professeur était envoyé aux nés-moldus, et donc certainement à lui aussi vu qu'il avait grandi de ce côté, afin d'expliquer la lettre reçue et les guider dans leur découverte du monde magique. Il avait le choix entre passer pour un enfant ignorant et ainsi endormir la méfiance de tous mais il risquait aussi de se cantonner en un rôle qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir et cela l'agacerait prodigieusement. De plus, il serait considéré comme quantité négligeable et il serait incapable de pouvoir développer un réseau suffisamment intéressant. De l'autre côté, dire au professeur qu'il avait déjà ses fournitures et lui montrer qu'il connaissait déjà le monde sorcier. Dans ce cas-là, ce serait la situation où il se présenterait directement dans le rôle de Lord une fois à l'école. Cela l'enjoindrait aussi à porter un masque mais peut-être moins important. Il serait considéré soit comme un allié potentiel, soit comme un ennemi à admettre. La meilleure solution qu'il lui était apparu était de choisir la seconde proposition. Se présenter comme un Lord mais jouer sur sa position. Ne pas se placer dans un camp ou l'autre mais leur faire croire qu'aucun ne le rebutait plus que l'autre. Il ignorait comment il s'en tirerait du haut de ses onze ans mais il ne fallait pas qu'il pense directement à échouer. Il fallait qu'il pense réussite. Le plus important, c'était qu'il compose son masque et parvienne à le garder. S'il parvenait à rester dans son rôle, alors il lui serait plus facile de garder le bon comportement. Ce qu'il était réellement, personne n'avait à le voir. Ce serait comme un masque qui collerait à son visage, un déguisement dont l'habillement serait sa peau.

Sa décision avait été rapide mais il y avait tellement réfléchi qu'il imaginait que son cerveau attendait simplement qu'il soit directement en face de la situation pour lui faire part de la décision qu'il avait déjà pris inconsciemment.

Il commença à partir de ce moment à échafauder son plan. Il lui restait un mois avant la rentrée. La porte de son placard était toujours fermée par Pétunia lorsqu'elle allait se coucher. La femme étant sujette aux troubles du sommeil, il n'était pas rare qu'elle traîne au rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à minuit même si elle retournait toujours ensuite dans sa chambre avant le changement de jour. Une idée, certes peu glamour se forma dans son esprit et il décida de prendre son mal en patience.

* * *

Ce fut une semaine et demi plus tard que l'occasion se présenta. Les murs de son placard n'étant pas pourvu d'isolation, il entendait toujours la femme quand elle traînait dans le salon. Vers vingt-trois heures passée, il l'entendit éteindre la télévision, signe qu'elle allait monter. C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour sortir du placard avant que sa tante ne la verrouille.

« Que fiche-tu là ? Va te coucher ! Chuchota furieusement la femme.

\- Tante Pétunia… Fit d'une voix plaintive Harry en se tenant le ventre. Je ne me sens pas bien et j'ai la colique… Tu pourrais laisser ma porte ouverte durant la nuit pour que je puisse aller aux toilettes au cas où ?

\- Si c'est nécessaire. » Grogna-t-elle avec une mine dégoûtée.

Le garçon retint un sourire victorieux, hochant la tête en un simulacre de remerciement. Il retourna immédiatement dans sa chambre pour profiter un maximum de sa nuit de sommeil. Il se devait d'être reposé car il n'aurait pas le temps le lendemain de traîner. Sa famille se levait au minimum à neuf heures en période de vacances, donc il se devait d'être rentré avant cette heure. Le fait d'avoir tous les livres nécessaire l'arrangerait. Il gagnerait du temps.

A six heures, ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme habituellement. Il ne faisait pas sa méditation matinale que lui avait recommandé Arabella. Elle le lui avait recommandé d'en faire matin et soir et il tentait le plus souvent de s'y conformer mais pas cette fois. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir le plus silencieusement possible. Cela n'était pas forcément utile vu le sommeil lourd des Dursley mais il ne voulait courir aucun risque. Il ouvrit la porte et s'éloigna un peu de la maison pour appeler le seul moyen de transport sorcier qu'il pouvait emprunter, le Magicobus. Il appela ce dernier à voix haute et mentalement en se concentrant avec force sur sa volonté que ce dernier apparaisse. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés, un bus ressemblant à ceux moldus se trouvait face à lui. Un homme à l'apparence peu soigné lui lança un regard avant de lire une sorte de petite carte.

« Bienvenue dans le Magicobus ! Transport d'urgence pour les sorcières et les sorciers en perdition ! Je m'appelle Stan Rocade, je serai votre contrôleur pendant ce voyage. Où est-ce qu'il faut qu'on te dépose ?

\- Sur le chemin de Traverse, à Londres. »

L'homme, qui s'appelait manifestement Stanley, lui tendit un petit ticket avant de lui indiquer le fond du véhicule. Harry était soulagé de voir qu'aucun argent ne lui était demandé. C'est ce que lui avait dit Arabella une fois qu'il était allé chez elle à cause d'une journée en famille des Dursley à laquelle il n'était évidemment pas invité. Il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il hésitait à faire et le problème que ce serait pour se déplacer dans les transports moldu à six heures du matin, et surtout le temps que cela mettrait. C'est ainsi qu'elle lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement du Magicobus. Aucun argent, aucune question. Pile ce qui lui fallait en somme. Il s'installa sur un des lits, ne trouvant pas de place simplement assise en se demandant brièvement pourquoi sa voisine lui avait dit de bien s'accrocher en rigolant.

Il le sut quatre secondes et demi plus tard quand le véhicule démarra en trombe. Il avait beau s'accrocher comme un forcené aux barreaux du lit, ce dernier glissait au gré des mouvements du bus. Il eut envie de grimacer fortement mais se retint. C'était la première étape pour son entrée dans le monde sorcier, il se devait de conserver son masque et commencer à le pratiquer ainsi lui semblait une bonne idée.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, il arrivait sur le chemin de Traverse. Il n'avait pas eu à passer par le chemin habituel devant lequel il aurait été fort embêté à cause de son absence de baguette. Il avait établi mentalement la liste des choses à faire. Tout d'abord, passer à la banque sorcière pour retirer de l'argent. Si sa famille était si prestigieuse alors il devait avoir de l'argent. Il ne prenait pas le temps de détailler son environnement, surtout qu'il n'était pas encore bien impressionnant étant donné que les boutiques étaient encore fermées.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps Gringotts étant donné que la banque surplombait le reste des bâtiments de la rue. Il monta l'escalier en marbre qui menait à l'entrée, passa par le sas en lisant le poème mettant en garde les potentiels voleurs puis pénétra finalement dans un vaste hall en marbre. Il se retint de l'admirer avec tout l'émerveillement d'un gosse de tout juste onze ans pour s'avancer à un des guichets. Il y en avait une centaine mais seulement dix étaient occupé à une heure si matinale. Peu de gens étaient présents, tout comme dans la rue marchande. Il s'approcha du troisième guichet qui se trouvait être libre, peu impressionné par la créature. Depuis la vue d'un elfe de maison et les illustrations de ses livres, il avait appris à ne plus être surpris par ce monde qu'il ignorait. Sans cela, son masque sauterait bien trop vite.

« Je suis le Lord Potter et je souhaite avoir accès à mon coffre. Fit-il d'une voix mesurée.

\- Possédez-vous la clé de celui-ci ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais eu en ma possession.

\- Au vu de votre âge, ce doit être votre responsable magique qui l'a. Ne la lui avez-vous pas demandée avant de venir ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer et n'étais pas au courant d'un quelconque responsable. Fit Harry en masquant sa surprise et son indignation.

\- Etrange. Nous allons devoir effectuer un test de sang.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Cela consiste à prélever une goutte de votre sang pour vérifier votre identité. Je vous demanderai donc de vous piquer légèrement et d'apposer votre doigt sur ce parchemin. »

Le gobelin plaça un parchemin vierge devant lui tout en lui tendant une plume aiguisée. Il se la planta légèrement dans l'index sans sourciller avant de l'appliquer à l'endroit susmentionné. Une écriture fine apparut sur le papier et il put y lire.

 _Harry James Potter. Lord de la famille Potter. Héritier de la famille Black._

Il dut se faire violence pour s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à la mention de son statut d'héritier de la famille d'Arabella. Le savait-elle ? Non, elle lui aurait dit, ou peut-être pas ? La vieille femme savait se montrer énigmatique parfois. Il n'aurait pas été surpris dans un cas comme dans l'autre.

« Vous affirmez ne pas avoir connaissance de votre responsable magique. Il s'agit de Sirius Black. Souhaitez-vous changer cette situation ?

\- Peut-il accéder à mes comptes ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Des déplacements d'argent ont-ils étaient effectués depuis la mort du précédent Lord Potter ?

\- Un virement mensuel de cent gallions est fait à l'Ordre du Phénix depuis sa mort mais rien d'autre.

\- Je souhaiterai faire cesser ce virement immédiatement et empêcher mon responsable d'accéder à mon coffre, clé ou non. Seul moi pourra avoir accès à mon argent. Mais ne signifiez rien à mon responsable magique pour le moment.

\- Considérez cela comme fait. Souhaitez-vous à présent retirer des gallions de votre coffre ?

\- Oui. »

Le gobelin face à lui appuya sur une sorte de bouton et un second apparut d'une porte que n'avait pas repéré Harry pour lui indiquer de le suivre après avoir parlé en gobelbabil à celui du guichet. Il ne fit pas de manière et lui emboita le pas. Il s'émerveilla intérieurement du dédale sous-terrain qu'était la banque. Après multiples virages et détour à bord d'un wagon, ils atterrirent devant une porte imposante. Le nouveau gobelin lui tendit une plume aiguisée semblable à celle qu'il avait déjà emprunté.

« Etant donné que vous ne possédez pas la clé avec vous, une goutte de votre sang vous permettra d'accéder à votre coffre. »

Harry hocha la tête et se piqua à nouveau avant de placer son index à l'emplacement indiqué par la créature. La porte s'ouvrit et il écarquilla les yeux devant les montagnes d'or en face de lui. Par Merlin, même si le virement mensuel continuait pendant cent ans, il lui resterait encore suffisamment pour vivre confortablement sans travailler toute une vie. Il s'avança, récupérant une centaine de pièces dorée qu'il mit dans sa bourse en peau de Moke qu'il avait embarqué avec lui. Mieux valait être prévoyant. Suite à cela, il fut reconduit à l'entrée de la banque qu'il quitta.

La transaction avait mis une bonne demi-heure et il voyait sous ses yeux les boutiques s'ouvrirent les unes après les autres alors que des gens commençaient à déambuler dans les rues. Il jura mentalement, cachant son visage tout en cherchant un magasin de vêtement. Les gobelins n'en avaient pas fait grand cas mais il préférait éviter d'être reconnu dans les vieux habits trop grands de Dudley. Surtout qu'il se faisait déjà suffisamment repéré de par ses habits moldus.

Il pénétra dans la première boutique de vêtement qu'il trouvait, ne lisant que le nom de cette dernière. Il salua en entrant la commerçante qui devait être la fameuse Madame Guipure qu'indiquait le nom du bâtiment. Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire sans se soucier de son apparence négligée.

« Bonjour jeune homme, que vous faut-il ?

\- Trois robes de travail noires, modèle normal…

\- Un chapeau pointu noir, une paire de gants protecteurs et une cape d'hiver noire avec des attaches en argent. Un petit nouveau à Poudlard ! Tu viens faire tes achats seul, c'est rare ! Le coupa la femme.

\- Apparemment. »

Elle prit ses mesures sans se presser. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans le magasin qui venait seulement d'ouvrir et il apprécia le calme de la boutique, surtout après avoir voyagé à une vitesse assez incroyable dans un wagon à peine une dizaine de minutes avant. Elle lui donna ses vêtements et il les plaça simplement dans sa bourse. Par Merlin, c'était vraiment pratique.

« Te faut-il autre chose ?

\- Deux robes plus habillées que les classiques et une de soirée.

\- Hm… Je vois. Je vous conseillerai une avec un liseré vert qui rappellera vos yeux et une avec un noir plus profond que le classique, ébène peut-être avec un mélange de pourpre et d'argenté. Et pour celle de soirée, je souhaiterai la faire aux couleurs de votre famille si vous me le permettez.

\- Bien entendu, comment avez-vous deviné que j'appartenais à une famille sorcières malgré mon accoutrement ?

\- Enfin, mon garçon, les nés-moldus ne viennent pas ici sans professeur. Encore moins sans se soucier des prix. Alors, qui êtes-vous ? Fit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je suis le lord Potter.

\- Très bien, très bien. Je devrais faire cette dernière plus tard, elle devrait être prête d'ici deux semaines.

\- Parfait. »

Après tout, c'était son métier et il avait entièrement confiance en elle sur ce domaine. Il finit rapidement les essayages des deux robes qu'elle lui avait décrites. Elle n'eut à faire que quelques retouches avant que la première ne rejoigne les autres dans sa bourse avec ses vêtements moldus trop grand. Il avait choisi celle avec le simple liséré vert et il se trouva de bien meilleure allure ainsi. Il la paya, se rendit compte qu'il lui restait un peu plus d'une heure et quart pour ses achats grâce à la pendule du magasin et se dépêcha de sortir.

Ses prochains achats se firent plus vite étant donné qu'il n'avait ni wagon à prendre, ni d'essayage à faire. Il se trouvait en possession d'un chaudron, d'une boîte de fiole en cristal, d'un télescope et d'une balance. Il lui restait encore une heure. Il se dirigea vers le magasin de baguette alors qu'une légère foule commençait à s'emparer du chemin de Traverse. Il espérait avoir le temps de passer à une librairie avant de rentrer mais le plus important restait la baguette tout de même.

Il entra dans la boutique d'Ollivander, réputé comme le meilleur fabricant de baguette du monde. Il espérait que sa réputation était à la hauteur de son véritable talent. Une fois entré dans la boutique, il resta un peu circonspect. Le magasin semblait négligé, était sombre et des centaines de boîtes s'emboitaient au point où il eut l'impression qu'elles étaient à deux doigts de tomber.

« Bonjour jeune homme ! Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Harry James Potter.

\- Ah oui ! Le fils de James et Lily, je me rappelle leur première visite. Pour votre mère, il s'agissait d'une baguette en saule avec un crin de licorne, 25,6 centimètres et flexible. Votre père lui avait hérité d'un bois d'acajou avec un cheveu de Vélane de 27,5 centimètres et flexible également. Quelle sera la vôtre, jeune Potter ? »

Le garçon, qui se faisait violence pour ne pas réagir outre mesure commençait à se demander ce qu'il était censé répondre à cela quand l'homme disparut dans l'arrière-boutique.

Harry en avait marre. Plus que marre. Il ne lui restait que vingt minutes avant de devoir être chez lui. Il avait essayé au bas mot une dizaine de baguette. La boutique était dans un état déplorable après de multiples tentatives échouées. Même le propriétaire en semblait quelque peu agacé.

« Peut-être… Ce serait étrange… Tenez. »

Il ne fit pas grand cas des marmonnements de l'homme, agitant la baguette en s'attendant à faire encore tomber quelques boîtes ou casser peut-être même tout le bâtiment qui sait. Au lieu de cela, une sorte de chaleur le remplit et une multitude d'étincelles s'échappèrent de sa baguette. Il sentait sa magie se réveiller et se tendre vers la baguette comme pour l'envelopper et la reconnaître. Ollivander le regardait à présent étrangement, bien que cela ne dura qu'une seconde.

« Baguette de Houx, 27,5 centimètres, très souple. Son cœur est une plume de phénix. Il faut que vous sachiez, jeune Potter, que le phénix sur lequel l'on a prélevé la plume qui est dans votre baguette a fourni une autre plume. Une seule autre plume.

\- Que cela signifie-t-il ?

\- Que votre baguette a une jumelle. Une autre baguette avec le même cœur que la vôtre.

\- Et qui la possède ?

\- Qui ? Qui l'a ? Qui a-t-elle choisit ? C'est une excellente question, monsieur Potter. Il s'agit de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. J'ignore ce que cela signifie exactement, mais ce que je sais, est que vous êtes promis à de grandes choses. »

Harry resta silencieux après cela, se contentant de payer le prix de la baguette avant de sortir. Il marcha pensivement mais garda une posture droite et digne alors qu'il entendait presque Arabella le houspiller dès qu'il rentrait un minimum les épaules. Il se retrouva rapidement à l'endroit où le Magicobus l'avait déposé à aller et il l'appela à nouveau au retour à l'aide de sa baguette pour rentrer chez les Dursley.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ! Cette histoire date, je le sais bien. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose cette année (et demi) et je me suis notamment fait volé mon ordinateur alors que j'avais 5/6 chapitres d'avance et ça m'avait beaucoup abattu. J'ai réussi à retrouver le cinquième et sixième que récemment et ça m'a remotivé à reprendre l'écriture. Je préviens donc que je passe ce que j'ai retrouvé tel quel mais qu'à partir du chapitre 7 le style d'écriture sera sûrement un peu différent.  
Je ne m'impose pas de rythme d'écriture pour ne pas perdre en qualité et gagner en stress donc je suis enjoins d'autant plus à activer le suivi de l'histoire si elle vous plaît !

Merci beaucoup de votre soutien, et double merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews !

Et évidemment, tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR !

* * *

Une semaine avant la date de la rentrée, il entendit frapper trois coups secs à la porte.  
Il s'en étonna un peu étant donné qu'en général les voisins utilisaient la sonnette, ce qui semblait logique. Pétunia alla ouvrir et il put rapidement entendre sa voix surprise mais toujours aimable. Évidemment, la normalité. Il resta caché dans son placard pour écouter la conversation.

\- Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Je viens chercher Harry pour l'accompagner acheter ses fournitures scolaires.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, bon sang ? Vociféra Vernon

\- Et bien, n'avez-vous donc pas reçu la lettre de Poudlard ?

\- De Poudlard ?! Hors de question que l'on est quoi que ce soit à voir avec cette école de monstre !

\- Je vous conseille de retirer vos paroles. Fit la voix inconnue dangereusement.

\- Et puis quoi encore !

\- Satané mold-... Grogna-t-il en commençant à sortir sa baguette.

\- Lord Black ! Claqua une voix. Contenez-vous. Vous ne souhaitez pas enfreindre le Code international du Secret Magique. De plus, votre présence est inutile. J'ai déjà acheté mes fournitures. »

Harry était sorti de son placard qui n'était pas fermé en journée en entendant la situation s'envenimer. Il soutint le regard interloqué du Black ainsi que ceux totalement ahuri des Dursley. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il appréciait ou non l'homme. D'un côté, il s'agissait du neveu de celle qu'il considérait presque comme sa grand-mère et il aurait aimé le connaître. De plus que s'il était son responsable magique, c'est que ses parents devaient bien le connaître. Cela était renforcé par son statut d'héritier de la famille Black. Sirius était le Lord actuel, c'était donc lui qui l'avait placé officiellement en tant qu'héritier, encore la preuve d'un lien entre eux. Mais l'histoire des cent gallions mensuels qu'il virait le dérangeait tout de même. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse devant cette situation. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit lui qui vienne le chercher. Cela signifiait qu'il était professeur à Poudlard ? Certainement.

\- Mais. Reprit-il alors que Sirius n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa voix. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me procurer des livres alors que j'aimerai égayer mes lectures.

\- Et bien, je... Je peux t'accompagner du coup. Tant mieux, ça nous laissera plus de temps si on ne doit pas s'embêter avec le reste ! Fit l'homme avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Je vous remercie. »

Le Black avait un sourire communicatif et Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas y répondre. Il avait pas mal de raison qui pourrait le faire apprécier l'homme mais il préférait rester méfiant. Faire trop facilement confiance ne ferait que le desservir à l'avenir.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard après un changement de vêtement, il avait enfilé celle ébène, argenté et pourpre, il était dehors. Il ne tenait pas à ce que son oncle ou sa tante se mettent en travers de son chemin. Ses derniers ne l'avaient pas fait, incapable de savoir que dire. Ils devaient encore se demander quand diable Harry avait eu le temps d'aller dans le monde sorcier et surtout comment il connaissait ne serait-ce que l'existence de ce dernier.

« Alors Harry, je te présente ma bécane ! Elle permet de passer un peu inaperçu dans le monde moldu mais elle est plutôt cool tu verras ! »

Il grimaça intérieurement à deux reprises. La première fut devant le ton familier de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas et la deuxième fut en découvrant la bécane en question. Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle moto moldu avec un side-car et il ne voyait pas vraiment comment elle pourrait être aussi cool que lui disait Black. Il prit tout de même place dans la place à côté de la moto alors que l'autre sorcier s'installait à la place du conducteur si l'on puit dire. Ils démarrèrent en trombe et ils n'avaient même pas parcouru cent mètres que le véhiculait commençait à décoller du sol à la stupéfaction d'Harry. Il ignorait qu'il était possible de faire cela avec des objets moldus.

« Et les moldus ? Cria-t-il tout de même à Black.

\- Ils ne la voient pas quand elle vole ! » Eclata de rire ce dernier.

Harry était réellement fasciné par le pouvoir de la magie. Il la voyait de plus en plus en œuvre après un an à la rêver et il faut dire qu'elle était à la hauteur de ses espérances ! Ils mirent même moins de temps qu'en Magicobus, sûrement parce que ce dernier utilisait les routes, ce que l'on n'avait guère besoin de faire en volant. Black se gara et utilisa le sortilège du Reducio pour rétrécir l'engin jusqu'à pouvoir la glisser dans sa poche.

« On va donc jusqu'à Fleury et Bott ! C'est l'une des plus grandes librairies du chemin de Traverse ! »

Il lança un regard à Harry quand il n'entendit pas ce dernier répondre et il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête en réponse. Il n'avait jamais été réellement habitué à parler chez les Dursley et il considérait que ce n'était pas un défaut. Babiller pour rien avait quelque peu tendance à l'agacer même si la bonne humeur de l'homme rendait la chose presque agréable.

« Alors Harry ! Comment tu as découvert le monde sorcier ? Tenta Black afin de lancer la discussion.

\- Pas grâce à vous en tout cas. »

Sa réponse était sèche et brève, ce qui désarçonna quelque peu l'homme qui sembla soudain mal à l'aise. Le jeune garçon se fraya un chemin dans la foule, bien plus importante que lors de sa première visite. Il aperçut finalement la boutique dont lui avait parlé son responsable magique, s'engouffrant dedans sans hésitation. Il choisit une bonne dizaine de livre sans faire attention à l'homme qui le suivait dans la boutique.

Parmi ses achats se trouvaient des livres de tout type. Cela allait de « Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire », « Nobles par nature : une généalogie des sorciers » ou encore « Des grandes noirceurs de la magie » à « Les potions de grands pouvoirs » en passant par « Le Quidditch à travers les arts » et « Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés ». Il parvint même à dénicher au fin fond de la boutique un livre écrit en runes poussiéreux. Son hypothèse tenait donc. Peu de personnes s'intéressaient aux runes réellement. Ils apprenaient les principales sans plus.  
Il se rendit à la caisse et au moment où Black commençait à sortir des gallions pour payer malgré son regard circonspect sur certaines de ses lectures quand il avait fait son choix. Harry le prit de court en payant, surprenant l'homme qui était venu le chercher avant de ranger ses achats dans sa bourse.  
Ils étaient à peine sorti de la boutique que l'adulte se tourna vers lui avec un regard à la fois sérieux et suppliant.

« Harry, je suis désolé. J'ai apparemment mal fait certaines choses et ai pris de mauvaises décisions en pensant faire pour le mieux. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me pardonnes les yeux fermés mais j'aimerai juste... Si tu le veux bien, qu'on aille... Je sais pas, passer un peu de temps ensemble. Discuter. Boire un truc à un pub, aller manger une glace, ce que tu veux !

\- D'accord. J'ai quelques points à éclaircir avec vous de toute façon.

\- Et du coup, pub ou glace ?

\- N'importe.

\- Glace alors ! Tu verras, celle de Florian Fortarôme sont juste exquises ! »

L'engouement du sorcier pour aller manger une glace amusa Harry et il suivit l'homme jusqu'à la terrasse en hauteur du magasin. Ils avaient réussi à se dénicher une place un peu à l'écart afin d'être tranquille. Black commanda un Vif d'Or alors que Harry se rabattait plutôt sur un Fizwizbiz Glacé.

« Parlons à présent de choses sérieuses. Pour commencer vous pouvez me rendre la clé de mon coffre familial.

\- Ah euh, oui évidemment. Fit l'homme en lui tendant la petite clé.

\- Merci, ce sera mieux que de me faire saigner chaque fois que je veux retirer de l'argent. Maintenant je veux savoir quel est le lien entre nous.

\- Pour faire simple, je suis ton parrain. Marmonna l'homme à toute vitesse, comme angoissé de la réaction qu'il pouvait avoir.

\- Cela explique pourquoi vous étiez mon responsable magique. »

L'homme se contenta d'acquiescer alors qu'Harry entamait sa glace tranquillement, ne semblant pas gagné par le stress visible de l'adulte face à lui. Il le comprenait dans une moindre mesure, il avait dû s'attendre à voir un gosse candide et émerveillé qui ne connaissait rien du monde sorcier et il se trouvait avec un garçon plutôt froid qui ne semblait pas faire grand cas de sa présence et parfaitement à l'aise avec son statut.

Enfin, cela n'était que la face visible de l'iceberg. En réalité, Harry était bien plus mal à l'aise que Sirius. Il se forçait à agir ainsi par crainte de trop s'attacher avec cette personne qui était la seconde personne à le traiter bien. Il savait à présent qu'il avait trop vite fait confiance à Arabella, elle aurait totalement pu le manipuler et lui inculquer sa vision du monde. A la place de cela, elle s'était contentée de lui apprendre à observer, à se questionner et à tout remettre en question, en perspective. Pourtant c'était tellement dur pour le garçon. Il avait en face de lui une personne qui avait connu ses parents, très bien même s'il était son parrain. Un lien tangible avec sa famille, il ne considérait pas les Dursley comme tel. En plus l'homme lui donnait une bonne impression, il semblait réellement être de bonne volonté et il ignorait totalement le comportement qu'il pouvait avoir avec lui.

« Harry... Appela l'homme, le faisant se rendre compte qu'il était resté bien trop longtemps silencieux. Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas encore bien mais tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais au moins me tutoyer ?

\- Je préfère éviter de vous laisser croire que je suis aussi proche de vous que vous semblez le penser.

\- Aïe. T'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Demande-moi n'importe quoi. Je me rends bien compte que j'ai pas assuré en restant à distance de toi comme je l'ai fait mais je veux me rattraper. Vraiment. »

Harry fut touché par les mots de l'homme mais il évita de le montrer. Il ne serait pas dit qu'on pouvait gagner sa confiance avec deux ou trois belles paroles. Une idée stupide lui passa par la tête. Est-ce que l'homme danserait le french cancan au milieu du chemin de Traverse s'il lui demandait ? Il ne retient qu'in extremis son gloussement, préférant garder un maximum de distance pour le moment. Et éclater de rire devant quelqu'un n'était pas réellement ce qu'il appelait garder de la distance.  
Il réfléchit à toute allure à ce qu'il pourrait demander à l'homme vu que ce dernier le regardait avec insistance, attendant visiblement une réponse.

« Je sais qu'il y a une guerre. Presque invisible, certes, chacun fait comme si de rien n'était. Ma question est de savoir de quel côté vous vous placez.  
\- Tu sembles au courant de beaucoup de choses... Je suis du côté de la Lumière, de Dumbledore. Comme tes parents l'étaient. Jamais je ne pourrais être de celui de Tu-Sais-Qui ! C'est un être cruel et meurtrier qui ne cherche qu'à assouvir sa soif de pouvoir grâce à ses serviteurs !

\- Je vois. Pouvez-vous m'assurez que cette discussion reste secrète, Black ? Ce sera ma première et potentiellement unique preuve de confiance envers vous.

\- Bien entendu, Harry ! Tu peux me faire confiance !

\- Cela reste à prouver. Cela fait un an que je suis au courant de cette guerre. Un an que j'y réfléchis. Je me pose de nombreuses questions. Dont celle-ci, savez-vous pourquoi Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom mène cette guerre ? C'est une question rhétorique, n'y répondez pas, je suppute que vous ne vous êtes pas réellement penché sur le sujet. A tort peut-être et dans ce cas-là, je vous écouterai volontiers. Maintenant, une autre question s'impose. Si ce n'est qu'une soif de pouvoir, comme vous semblez le penser, pourquoi autant de gens le suivent ? Et pas n'importe qui, des gens intelligents, des gens puissants. Pourquoi ces personnes suivraient quelqu'un qui n'aurait qu'une soif de pouvoir personnel comme objectif ? Vous êtes vous déjà poser ces questions ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'y ai pensé mais je suppose que ce n'est que du racisme envers les moldus.

\- Et les moldus sont apparu soudainement ? Ils sont là depuis un moment, pourquoi maintenant ? Surtout qu'il y a de meilleures manières pour les exterminer que quelques raids. Maintenant je vais vous poser une ultime question. Pourquoi, par Merlin, un garçon de seulement onze ans, élevé chez les moldus qui plus est, est capable de se poser ses questions et pas vous ? Assena Harry en regardant le Black droit dans les yeux silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Bien. J'ai fini ma glace, vous pouvez me ramener à Privet Drive. »

Sirius ne lui répondait plus rien et il semblait être assez secoué par ses mots. Harry ignorait si cela venait de ses paroles en tant que tel ou du fait qu'elle venait de lui, ou même encore d'autre chose mais il ne s'interrogea pas plus. Il ne pourrait pas le savoir, il ne lisait pas les pensées après tout. Lui-même ignorait pourquoi il avait adopté un comportement presque pro-Voldemort mais en un sens, l'histoire qu'il lisait dans les livres étaient toujours la même.  
Voldemort était un méchant pas beau qui voulait tuer tout le monde et Dumbledore était un cadeau divin laissé pour eux afin de les protéger du Mal. Harry était le genre de personne avec un esprit de contradiction un peu trop élevé pour son propre bien parfois et ne voir qu'une seule version de l'Histoire avait mis un immense boost à ce dernier. Il voulait comprendre. Il lui semblait que pour éprouver sa théorie, exploser tout ses propres questionnements au visage d'une personne convaincue d'être du « bon » côté était une idée intelligente. Peut-être s'était-il totalement fourvoyé. Peut-être même s'était-il tourné en ridicule aux yeux de son parrain en balançant des éléments totalement contradictoires à la réalité mais il se devait bien de prendre des risques. Il avait besoin de savoir.

Le trajet en moto était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin pour reprendre contenance. De plus, Black était trop concentré sur le vol pour se concentrer sur lui. Son masquese fissurait presque. Bon sang, il avait été beaucoup trop imprudent. Déjà, Black ne garderait peut-être pas leur discussion secrète et il avait pris un risque en lui disant tout cela. Peut-être même avait-il déjà grillé ses chances d'être pris au sérieux. En plus, conserver cette assurance de façade l'avait grillé de toute son énergie. Il avait fait croire à l'adulte qu'il était sûr de lui mais il n'était même pas persuadé que ce qu'il avait balancé était ne serait-ce que logique. Il était juste de dire qu'il était angoissé. Et peut-être encore plus juste de dire qu'il était terrifié. Bon sang de merde, dans quoi était-il en train de s'embarquer ?!

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre ses pensées que le véhicule atterrit devant la maison des Dursley. Il sortit du side-car avec tout l'élégance dont lui avait baratiné Arabella. Il se tourna vers Black quand ce dernier descendit à son tour.

« Lord Black, ce fut... intéressant de vous rencontrer. Lâcha-t-il avant de commencer à marcher vers la porte de la demeure moldue.

\- Harry, attend ! Je... Commença l'adulte, peu assuré. Je ne sais pas quel était ton but en me disant ce que tu m'as dit.

Moi non plus, songea Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'étais censé comprendre un message, continua Black, mais je sais que malgré ce que tu me dis, tu ne me fais aucunement confiance. Je voudrais justement savoir ce que je peux faire pour que cela change. »

L'enfant resta silencieux un long moment, il avait beau réfléchir à toute vitesse, il ne trouva aucune solution pour qu'il puisse dire à l'homme qu'il avait confiance en lui. Aucune pour que ce soit le cas avant des mois voire des années. Ou alors il faudrait un acte vraiment remarquable de sa part pour que ce soit le cas. Ou peut-être...

« Je n'en vois qu'un, mais il ne va pas te plaire.

\- Je sais que pour toi, on se connaît à peine. Mais de mon côté, cela fait des années que je désire te rencontrer. Des années que j'imaginais cette rencontre. Que je l'idéalisais sûrement un peu trop d'ailleurs. Rit-il nerveusement. Enfin, j'imagine que ce ne sont que des paroles à tes yeux mais sache que je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu comprennes que tu puisses t'appuyer sur moi.

\- Un Serment inviolable.

\- Quoi ?

\- La seule solution que je vois est un serment inviolable.

\- Tu es décidément loin d'être bête Harry James Potter. Ta mère serait fière de toi. Elle te trouverait peut-être un peu extrême mais elle serait fière que tu n'es pas hérité de la bêtise de ton père.

\- Merci. Alors ? Fit le garçon en refusant de montrer à quel point cela le touchait.

\- J'accepte.

\- Parfait. Vous engagez-vous Sirius Black à ne jamais me trahir ?

\- Je m'y engage.

\- Vous engagez-vous à ne jamais divulguer une discussion ou quelconque information dont je vous ai demandé de garder le secret ?

\- Je m'y engage.

\- Vous engagez-vous à ne jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse briser ma confiance en vous ou me porter préjudice de quelconque manière ?

\- Je m'y engage. »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir alors que les trois fils argentés liant leur main scellée s'effacèrent. Il offrit pour la première fois un léger sourire à l'adulte qui le lui rendit directement. Ils semblaient aussi soulagés l'un que l'autre. Harry ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait mais il savait à présent que quoi que l'avenir lui réserve, il aurait au moins un allié.

« Merci Sirius. Je sais que ce que je t'ai demandé n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère et je suis flatté de te savoir tenir à moi au point de réaliser un tel acte.

\- Quand je te disais que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi ! » Fit Sirius d'une voix faussement dramatique.

Harry ne retient cette fois pas le sourire amusé qui voulait gagner ses lèvres et cela fit chaud au cœur à l'adulte en face de lui qui ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, le laissant totalement interdit.

« Prends soin de toi bonhomme, je reviendrais te chercher pour t'emmener à King's Cross. »

Le garçon ne lui répondit que par un sourire avant de retourner réellement à l'intérieur de la maison des Dursley qui lui adressèrent un drôle de regard avant de le laisser tranquille.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : L'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Bonjour ! A partir de maintenant les chapitres seront un peu plus longs et j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Merci à toutes et tous pour vos retours qui me font très plaisir !  
Je ne m'engage à rien pour le rythme de publication mais je vais essayer de poster toutes les semaines si possible !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Harry n'avait pas été embêté depuis la visite de Sirius à Privet Drive. Les Dursley semblaient même avoir dit à leur atroce fils de lui foutre la paix. Son placard n'était même plus verrouillé et il supposa que ces derniers le craignaient. Il trouvait cela assez amusant étant donné qu'en pratique, il n'avait absolument pas changé et il ne pouvait rien leur faire réellement non plus. Apparemment, le fait qu'il semble connaître le monde sorcier alors que sa "famille" avait tout fait pour le maintenir dans l'ignorance leur avait fait peur. Comme s'ils venaient seulement de réaliser qu'un sorcier conscient de son influence avait remplacé le pauvre gamin qu'ils avaient l'habitude de maltraiter sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement ce dernier point qui les angoissait le plus, le fait de n'avoir jamais remarqué cela. Qu'est-ce que le gosse pouvait-il leur cacher de plus ?  
Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au moins, il avait du temps pour lui. Il avait dévoré en un temps record tous les livres qu'il avait acheté, notamment un évoquant l'occlumancie. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Arabella avait insisté pour lui apprendre la méditation, cela l'aidait dans cette discipline. C'était le premier qu'il avait lu et en une semaine, il n'avait rien réussi à faire bien qu'il ait appris à organiser son esprit. Il espérait seulement que personne ne pratiquerait la légilimancie sur lui car il était encore loin de pouvoir se défendre contre une attaque mentale. Il y avait plusieurs disciplines qui l'interressaient tout particulièrement et cette dernière en faisait partie.  
Pour être honnête, apprendre que les sorciers pouvaient littéralement lire dans les pensées avec l'expérience et le talent suffisant l'avait réellement terrrifié. C'était une peur d'enfant qu'il avait eu quand il maudissait pendant des heures ce qui lui servait de famille et il avait été immensément soulagé d'apprendre que c'était impossible. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce dont il avait eu connaissance lors de séjour chez sa voisine remettrait en cause cet état de fait. Pourtant en lisant son livre il avait compris que c'était à la portée des sorciers donc de potentiellement n'importe qui qu'il côtoyerait d'ici à peine une semaine. En plus, il devait probablement être courant que cette capacité soit développée dans les temps troublés qu'il serait amené à vivre au vu du contexte.

Il revêtit une des robes sorcières classiques obligatoire en mettant fin à ses réflexions, ne sachant pas si des vêtements plus élaborés étaient autorisés dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il avait parlé de beaucoup de chose avec Arabella mais pas de ce genre de chose futile. Enfin, ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses futiles à vrai dire mais pas des tenues autorisées. Penser à la vieille dame lui fit un petit pincement au coeur, elle lui manquait et pour être honnête, Harry aurait probablement préféré faire l'entièreté de sa scolarité avec elle si cela avait été l'aurait exposé à beaucoup moins de stress et il aurait pu s'éduquer sans l'anxiété de devoir passer son temps avec des dizaines voire des centaines d'inconnus en permanence s'il comptait l'intégralité de l'établissement magique. Enfin, il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas possible malgré ses espoirs. Notamment parce que Arabella était une cracmolle et ne pouvait pas assurer l'apprentissage pratique.  
A neuf heures tapantes, il était prêt. Il avait préféré être en avance vu que Sirius ne lui avait pas dit à quelle heure il viendrait le chercher. Il en eut marre d'attendre dans la maison en proie à tous ses questionnements qui ne faisaient que faire monter une angoisse qu'il devrait dissimuler dans tous les cas. En plus, il n'avait clairement pas besoin de sentir les regards pesants des Dursley qui n'arrangeaient en rien son état, ce qui le décida à sortir une demi-heure plus tard devant la maison. Il n'avait pas besoin de la moindre valise étant donné que tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin se trouvait dans sa bourse. Par Merlin, il s'agissait réellement de l'objet le plus pratique qui soit et il était d'autant plus ravi du cadeau de sa voisine.

Il n'était à l'extérieur que depuis seulement quelques minutes quand il aperçut Arabella sortir de sa maison en tenant quelque chose dans ses bras qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à identifier. Il lui offrit un léger sourire mais avant même qu'il ne put ouvrir la bouche, la voix de la bonne femme claqua.

« Par Merlin, Harry, tu arriveras un jour à redresser tes foutues épaules ?

\- Oui oui… Marmonna le garçon en reprenant une posture plus digne.

\- Ne commet pas ce genre d'impair à Poudlard. Ni même à King's Cross d'ailleurs ! Enfin, ce n'était pas pour cela que je venais te voir. Tu as acheté un animal pour t'accompagner à Poudlard ? Fit-elle sa voix s'adoucissant.

\- Non pas encore. Je préférais ne pas revenir chez les Dursley avec un animal.

\- Parfait parfait. »

La femme dévoila enfin ce qu'elle tenait et il put voir une sorte de chaton qu'il put reconnaître comme un bébé Fléreur. Il jeta un regard incertain à la femme et le sourire de cette dernière lui fournit la réponse qu'il attendait. Il n'aurait pas cru recevoir un tel présent et il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un honneur de la part de sa mentor.

« Son père était pur-sang et sa mère croisé. Presque comme toi au final.

\- C'est le fils de Sophildée ? Elle était en gestation quand j'étais venu la dernière fois.

\- C'est cela. Il s'appelle Adélar. Normalement, il faut un permis pour posséder un Fléreur mais le Département du ministère qui s'en charge m'adore et j'ai pu m'en procurer un pour toi sans problème. Prends soin de lui. Tu me dois bien ça, ça fait une heure que je guette à la fenêtre pour pouvoir te le donner avant que tu ne partes !

\- Je m'en occuperai bien, Arabella. » Promit Harry en prenant dans ses bras l'animal à moitié endormi.

La femme hocha la tête puis lui laissa le permis en question avant de le fixer avec un regard soucieux comme si elle était capable de sentir le tourment qui envahissait son jeune élève. La vieille dame considérait Harry comme son petit-fils, elle qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de construire une famille bien qu'elle aurait pourtant aimé le faire. Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait tout fait pour que l'enfant soit méfiant et au fond, elle-même n'était pas certaine d'avoir agit pour le mieux. Par Merlin, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour voir à quel point il était tendu et peut-être aurait-elle du le laisser vivre sa vie tranquillement comme un gamin de son âge. Pourtant, elle savait bien que cela aurait été probablement pire de le laisser se jeter dans la gueule du loup du monde magique sans préparation. Comme elle détestait cette guerre pour forcer de pauvres gamins à devoir se comporter déjà comme des adultes à seulement onze ans. Personne ne méritait cela et elle avait trop vécu pour ignorer que cela n'allait pas finir par laisser toute une génération déchirée. D'une certaine façon, elle savait que ses enseignements allait laisser des marques à l'enfant, peut-être même des traumatismes mais elle l'avait fait en espérant que cela lui donnerait les armes suffisantes pour contrer un minimum la création qu'elle était persuadé que la guerre lui laisserait de toute manière. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir le protéger davantage.  
C'est pour ça que dans un élan qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, elle vint prendre le garçon dans ses bras en lui donnant l'espace nécessaire pour s'en dégager s'il le désirait. Bien au contraire, le garçon la serra fortement après un moment de tension avant de soupirer longuement pour évacuer la tension qui l'habitait.

\- Courage, Harry. Tu es fort et je sais que quoi qu'il se passe, tu feras toujours de ton mieux. Tu peux m'envoyer un hibou quand tu veux et je te répondrais aussi vite que possible.

\- Merci Arabella... Merci beaucoup. Souffla Harry doucement.

La vieille dame déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant avant de s'en aller apparemment à contrecoeur, ne tenant peut-être pas à croiser le sorcier qui viendrait le chercher. Il garda précieusement Adélar entre ses bras, espérant réussir à correctement s'occuper de lui. Enfin, il devrait en être capable, sinon son ancienne professeure ne le lui aurait pas confié. Elle faisait toujours attention à ce que ses petits protégés soient entre bonnes mains.

Il dû encore attendre une bonne demi-heure avant d'apercevoir une moto volante approcher. Cela lui avait laissé beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir au comportement de celle qu'il considérait presque comme une grand-mère. En tout cas, elle avait plus agit comme une figure parentale que quiconque dans sa vie et cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir son soutien. L'étreinte l'avait un peu paniqué dans un premier temps à cause de son malaise face aux contacts physique mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'apprécier une fois la surprise passé. Il lança un regard attendri à Adélar qu'il considérait comme une manière pour Arabella de veiller sur lui avant de finalement se reprendre en fixant Sirius descendre de son engin. Il trouvait cela fascinant de se dire que les moldus ne le voyait pas, et il ne doutait pas que le monde magique lui réservait des surprises encore bien plus incroyables que cela.

« Et bien Harry, pas de valise ?

\- Tout est dans ma bourse.

\- Ahah, c'est bien pratique ce truc ! Oh tiens, tu as un chat ?

\- Un Fléreur.

\- C'est pas donné, enfin je suppose que tu peux te le permettre. Tu as passé le permis quand ?

\- Qui sait ? » Fit le jeune garçon avec un sourire mystérieux, faisant éclater de rire le Black.

Il monta sans plus tarder dans le side-car en tenant précieusement Adélar contre lui afin que ce dernier ne soit pas trop secoué pendant le trajet. Sirius n'attendit pas plus de temps avant de remonter sur sa bécane et décoller. Harry apprécia le trajet et le vent dans ses cheveux. C'était amusant de constater que maintenant qu'il avait la certitude que l'adulte ne voudrait pas le trahir, il arrivait facilement à blaguer avec lui et se sentait presque à l'aise. Comme quoi il fallait croire que ce qu'il pensait être de la timidité ou de la réserve ne venait pas vraiment d'un manque de confiance en lui mais plutôt en les autres. Le voyage dura presque autant de temps que pour aller au chemin de Traverse, c'est-à-dire peu. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle peu fréquentée afin que Sirius puisque rétrécir son véhicule sans moldus trop curieux aux alentours qui pourraient les répérer.

Harry suivit l'adulte qui se déplaça dans l'immense gare moldue avec assurance. Ce dernier devait déjà avoir pris le Poudlard express et devait donc connaître le chemin. Ils arrivèrent finalement entre le quai 9 et 10 et le garçon lança un regard interrogateur à son parrain, qui se contenta de lui retourner un regard pétillant de malice.

« Alors ?

\- Et bien, cherche ! Lança celui-ci avec un fol amusement.

\- Tu te crois drôle ?

\- Plus que cela ! Je sais que je le suis ! »

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais bien qu'il fut intérieurement très amusé avant de suivre du regard une famille en robe de sorcier qui traversèrent un mur et il s'y dirigea donc avec assurance après avoir vérifié que ces derniers l'utilisaient pas de formule pour passer. Il leur emboîta le pas, marchant avec une assurance qu'il n'avait pas jusqu'à se retrouver dans un tout autre décor. Il eut la présence d'esprit de s'écarter du chemin au cas où d'autres familles arrivaient.

« Mais c'est pas juste ! Cela n'avait pas marché avec Regulus, j'aurai espéré que cela marche avec toi ! »

Harry haussa les épaules, semblant fort peu concerné par l'humeur boudeuse de son parrain. Il se demandait parfois si on ne l'avait pas trompé. Ce gamin de plus de trente ans était le Lord Black ? Vraiment ? Mais même s'il faisait semblant d'être hautain, cela l'allégea beaucoup de voir l'adulte ainsi, il se nourrissait de l'insouciance du dernier pour compenser sa propre envie d'agir davantage comme l'enfant qu'il était au fond. Même s'il était trop en public pour le laisser transparaître, il appréciait réellement l'homme et il espérait sincèrement qu'il pourrait mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé pourrir chez les Dursley ? Sans jamais lui rendre ne serait-ce qu'une seule visite ? Pourquoi il se sentait le droit de prélever l'argent de sa famille pour son Ordre ? Encore que ça, il pouvait comprendre mais il n'arrivait pas à concevoir comment un homme prêt à lui faire un serment inviolable de ne jamais le trahir avait pu l'abandonner autant de temps et cela lui faisait si mal d'y songer.

Il se reconcentra sur le présent lorsqu'il vit les traits de l'homme se durcir en croisant le regard d'un autre aux longs cheveux blond platine. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'éparpille dans ses pensées alors qu'il faisait sa toute première réelle apparition publique, surtout face à l'inconnu. Ce dernier s'approcha d'eux avec une expression quelque peu suffisante mais si Harry en croyait ce qu'il avait lu sur lui, il pouvait se le permettre sans problème. Officieusement affilié à Voldemort, officiellement neutre s'il avait bonne mémoire. Mais dans une situation comme celle de ce monde, l'officiel ne comptait pas et l'officieux n'était qu'un secret de polichinelle pour reprendre l'expression moldue.

« Et bien Black, que fais-tu ici ? Pourtant tu n'as pas de descendance, à moins que je ne me trompe. Fit-il d'une voix soyeuse en posant un regard sur Harry.

\- Lord Black m'escorte. Harry James Potter, Lord Potter. Héritier de la famille Black. Honoré de vous rencontrer, Lord Malfoy. Fit Harry, coupa l'élan du Black qui voulait déjà répondre agressivement.

\- L'honneur est partagé, Lord Potter. J'ose espérer que vous vous entendrez avec mon fils qui entre également à Poudlard cette année.

\- Drago Malfoy, Hériter de la famille Malfoy. Je me réjoui de partager ma scolarité avec vous. Fit le garçon en lui tendant la main.

\- De même. » Répondit Harry en serrant la main du garçon avec un hochement de tête.

Le train siffla le départ imminent et Sirius se contenta de faire un signe à Harry, un peu tendu, sûrement à cause de la discussion, en tant qu'au revoir. Le garçon entra dans le Poudlard express en même temps que Drago qui lui fit signe de s'installer dans le même compartiment que lui.

Harry resta un moment silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Il pouvait désormais compter les yeux fermés sur Sirius Black, presque autant sur Arabella mais cette dernière lui serait bien moins utile et il pourrait bientôt considérer Drago Malfoy comme un allié. Du moins, ils entretenaient des relations cordiales. Ce dernier semblait suffisant et sûr de lui mais Harry se doutait que cela devait être un masque. Il pouvait l'être évidemment de base, mais peut-être pas avec cette expression pédante copiée collée de son père. Il se demandait déjà à quoi ressemblait le garçon sans celui-ci, il sera sûrement amené à se poser fréquemment ce genre de question au contact de ce type de personne.

« Lord Potter, étant donné que nous serons amenés à nous côtoyer au fil de cette année, je vous propose de passé à un tutoiement et un langage plus allégé.

\- Cela me semble tout à fait possible, en effet. Tu peux m'appeler Harry.

\- Et toi, Drago. »

Ils s'échangèrent une simple oeillade quelques peu complice. Ils marchaient sur des oeufs autant l'un que l'autre et Harry, bien qu'il le sût déjà, se rendit d'autant plus compte que tout cela n'était pas un jeu. Il y avait une guerre qui faisait rage, et lui qui aurait pu se mettre en position neutre dès le départ s'amusait déjà à jouer sur les deux tableaux. Bon sang qu'il était stupide mais après tout, cela lui permettrait de ne pas s'ennuyer. Il essayait de voir autant que possible un bon côté dans les choses, pouvait-on vraiment lui reprocher ? Enfin, le blond ne semblait pas méchant ni hostile même s'il sentait que son côté très suffisant allait finir par l'agacer s'il agissait en permanence ainsi.

« Un de mes amis devraient nous rejoindre d'ici peu, cela ne te contrarie pas ?

\- Je ne pensais pas faire réserver ce compartiment à mon unique usage, n'aies crainte. »

Harry aperçut un sourire fugace sur le visage de Drago alors que la porte face à eux s'ouvrait, un jeune homme un peu plus grand qu'eux mais plus fin également se glissa jusqu'à leur place, s'installant face au blond. Ce dernier, prenant de cours celui qui semblait être son ami, prit la parole pour le présenter au nouveau venu.

« Lord Potter, je vous présente mon ami et allié l'Héritier de la famille Nott.

\- Théodore. Se présenta ce dernier en tendant sa main.

\- Harry. » Répondit l'autre en la lui serrant.

Ainsi, ils avaient mis les pions en place. Ils étaient dans un jeu politique mais l'autre lui avait signifié en lui permettant directement d'accéder à son prénom qu'il était en situation cordiale. L'héritier Malfoy avait aussi fait comprendre directement à son ami qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple futur élève mais quelqu'un qui lui aussi était initié aux coutumes et à l'étiquette. Ainsi, ce n'était pas une personne à prendre à la légère, et s'en faire si ce n'est un ami, du moins pas un ennemi pouvait être intéressant voire stratégique. Par Merlin, Harry raffolait déjà de tout ceci. Peut-être n'était-il qu'un enfant qui ne comprenait pas encore à quel point tout ceci était important mais au moins, il ne s'ennuierait pas.  
De plus, malgré tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé, ses premières interractions semblaient plutôt bien se passer. Ils n'avaient pas échanger grand-chose pour le moment mais cela lui permettait au moins d'éprouver son masque social.

Peu de temps après, alors qu'ils étaient tout trois plongé dans des lectures variées. Un sur les significations des baguettes pour Nott, un de potion avancée pour Drago et un de runes pour Harry. Ils furent interrompus par une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés leur demandant s'ils n'avaient pas vu passé un crapaud du nom de Trevor appartenant à un autre élève et haussa les épaules en repartant suite à leur réponse négative non sans avoir lancé un regard appuyé à leur lecture. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais s'était ravisé pour aller chercher ailleurs l'animal, apparemment très investie dans sa mission.

Harry avait trouvé cela amusant de voir déjà les différentes personnalités qui se côtoierait à Poudlard. Il y avait son compartiment qui se trouvait dans le calme d'une lecture et s'il avait correctement interprété le regard de cette dernière, elle était réellement déchirée à l'idée de quitter le groupe qu'ils formaient. Il lui avait effectivement qu'elle aurait voulu leur demander des détails sur leurs lectures. Enfin, il pouvait se tromper mais en tout cas cette fille semblait avoir une curiosité débordante par rapport à leurs ouvrages mais il fallait croire que son apparent sens de justive était plus fort. Qui se serait porté volontaire pour retrouver un animal ne lui appartenant même pas dès le trajet scolaire ?  
Suite à cela, ils se replongèrent dans leur lecture, semblant se satisfaire parfaitement du silence des deux autres futurs élèves. Une ambiance reposante et même détendue s'était emparé de leur compartiment. Personne ne semblait vouloir briser pour le moment le silence qui s'était instauré. Peut-être cela aurait été différent sans la présence d'Harry qu'aucun des deux ne connaissait étant donné qu'ils auraient probablement eu une discussion amicale. Enfin, l'atmosphère ne perdura que jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un jeune garçon qu'il supposait avoir leur âge qui s'installa directement à côté de Nott.

« Drago, Théo, vous allez bien ? S'exclama celui-ci.

\- Nous allons bien, Zabini. » Répondit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry identifia le nouveau venu comme le fils de la Veuve Noire, héritier d'une des plus grandes richesses d'Angleterre. Officiellement neutre, et l'un des rares dont le rôle officieux était réellement inconnu. Il n'avait pas de position noble étant donné que sa mère avait acquis ses richesses suite à sept mariages dont elle était finie veuve peu de temps après. Il n'était pas à prendre à la légère non plus, même s'il semblait ne pas accorder la moindre attention à l'étiquette. Normalement, il n'aurait même pas su de qui il s'agissait mais la naissance d'un enfant d'une personnalité aussi controversée que la mère de ce dernier avait été le sujet de quelques articles dans la Gazette du Sorcier que sa tutrice continuait de recevoir régulièrement. Elle lui en avait touché deux mots en jaugeant que cela pouvait toujours lui être utile au cas où. Après tout, si le garçon tenait à être neutre, il pouvait être intéressant de savoir qui l'était ne serait-ce qu'officiellement.

« Un ami à vous ? Fit-il donc poliment.

\- Oooh je te connais pas toi ! Je suis Blaise Zabini, je les ai déjà vu à quelques bals de riches nobles, blablabla, tu vois le topo. Peut-être pas ami, mais pas ennemi, et c'est le plus important n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Enchanté en ce cas. Je suis Harry Potter mais tu peux m'appeler Harry.

\- Appelle-moi Blaise ! J'essaie de l'inculquer à Drago mais il fait toujours les gros yeux quand je suis trop badin. Comme maintenant d'ailleurs tiens ! »

Un léger sourire prit place sur les lèvres d'Harry. Ce dernier ne serait pas exactement du même acabit que les autres. Pas un noble mais une force stratégique tout de même. Il semblait connaître les deux garçons mais ces derniers devaient le trouver trop trivial. Harry n'était pas certain de partager leur avis. Une phrase en particulier de Blaise lui permettait de ne pas se faire un avis trop hâtif. Il disait ne pas être ennemi avec les héritiers Malfoy et Nott et que c'était le plus important. Il n'avait pas tort, dans un tel climat, il supposait qu'il était important de savoir qui éprouvait une animosité envers soi ou non. Il fallait presque compter les personnes n'étant pas de leur côté comme du côté opposé. Au final, il faisait un peu comme sa mère. Il entretenait sa position de force politique en se liant à d'autres nobles et puissances mais sans s'engager au point de perdre sa neutralité si confortable. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si cela était volontaire ou non mais le brun le pensait vu que la mère de ce dernier devait l'avoir un minimum éduquer pour son entrée dans Poudlard et sûrement même avant.

« Et du coup Harry, tu penses atterrir dans quelle maison ? Je sais que ces deux-là sont des Serpentard en herbe convertis mais toi ?

\- Cela m'importe peu. Toutes les maisons ont leurs avantages et inconvénients.

\- Cela ne t'embêterait pas d'être réparti à Gryffondor ou même Poufsouffle ? Interrogea Theodore, décontenancé.

\- Je préfère éviter de traîner avec eux pour ma part. Grimaça le seul blond.

\- Les Gryffondor ont pour eux d'être courageux et sont en général plutôt charismatique, ce qui est avantageux, surtout dans le climat actuel. Un personnage capable de stimuler une foule et en même temps de guider une troupe est clairement un atout. Un excellent chef de bataillon si tu veux le fond de mon avis. Quant aux Poufsouffle, ils ont pour eux leur fidélité. Quelqu'un dont tu n'es pas à te méfier, qui endort la méfiance de ses ennemis mais que tu sais sans la moindre hésitation qu'elle est de ton côté. De plus les Poufsouffle sont beaucoup sous-estimés et réussisse pourtant à s'en sortir alors qu'ils sont des cibles privilégiées à la fois pour les Gryffondor en quête de pouvoir dérisoire ou par les Serpentard qui les rabaissent fréquemment. Cela montre qu'ils sont débrouillards. Une personne ingénieuse, discrète et fidèle ne trouve réellement aucune grâce à vos yeux ? Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis évidemment. Il peut être incomplet.

\- Je vois, j'imagine que cela se tient, je ne l'avais jamais imaginé sous ce prisme. Murmura pensivement Nott.

\- Et bah Harry ! Petite tête mais qui fonctionne beaucoup ! » S'exclama Blaise ensuite.

Le garçon se contenta d'hausser les épaules, semblant peu concerné alors que le train s'arrêtait finalement. Au fond de lui, son coeur battait à tout rompre. D'un côté cela posait les bases face aux personnes qu'ils venaient de rencontrer sur sa vision du monde qu'il essayait d'avoir pragmatique mais de l'autre, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait aussi longtemps à des gens de son âge alors qu'il savait pourtant pertinemment qu'il serait amené à les fréquenter de près ou de loin. Il savait bien qu'il tentait de se composer une réputation de personne à la fois réservée que pertinente et il pensait avoir bien jouer son rôle mais le temps qu'il s'habitue à agir ainsi, chaque prise de parole allait le confronter à l'angoisse. Par Merlin, qu'il détestait l'angoisse, il espérait vraiment réussir à s'en débarrasser assez vite.  
Heureusement que le bavard n'était venu qu'en dernier sinon cela l'aurait certainement fini par fatiguer Harry qui faisait attention à tout ce qu'il disait, à garder son masque, à se tenir bien. Même si la poignée de main qu'il avait échangé avec Nott et Malfoy ainsi que les pitreries de Blaise lui avait permis de se détendre. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance, pas encore. Et sûrement pas avant un bon moment mais il restait toujours agréable de savoir qu'ils n'allaient pas lui planter un couteau dans le dos.


End file.
